


Enjoy My Insanity

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bill's an asshole, Binding souls, But hopefully not that slow, Chubby Dipper, Dark Dipper Pines, Demons, Dipper hates himself, Dipper's slowly losing his mind, Dippers a nervous reck, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Human Bill Cipher, Like i just want to punch him in the face, M/M, Mabels the best sister ever, Magic, Manipulation, OC demons - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Protective Mabel Pines, Self Harm, Shes ready to put bill in his place, Slow Build, The twins are 18, The twins know magic, Their last year of school, There will definetly be fluff, This Might Get Dark, kind of, lets hope, mentions of cutting, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines has had a rough couple of years, hopefully coming back home to Gravity Falls will help him with his problems. A fresh start. Except, a phycho dream Demon shows up and ruins Dipper's plans for a new start, along with talk of another Demon that's come to terrorize the town, or more specifically, the twins.</p><p>Where Dipper hates himself, Mabel loves Dipper, and Bill hates everyone; everyone except his chubby, little Pine Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, well, well..

**Author's Note:**

> You know the phrase, if you can't beat 'em join 'em? That was basically my inspiration for this fic. I have a thing for a chubby Dipper Pines in pain, alright, let me have my moment.
> 
> Please, leave questions, comments, suggestions towards my writing, anything.  
> This is the second thing I've ever posted and my writing definitely has room for improvement.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Dipper and Mabel Pines sat silently in the small, comfy car. Dipper watched Mabel through the corners of his eyes, her teeth nawing at her bottom lip, deep in thought, her hands clenched the steering wheel loosly, her mind not fully focused on the road. They were on their way back to Gravity Falls, they hadn't visited the quiet, mysterious town since they were thirteen, almost 5 years ago. The twins were in their final year of high school, but due to Dipper's...probelm the twins would be spending their last year of school in Gravity Falls. 

Dipper couldn't help but feel a stab of shame strike through him as he looked over to his brightly clothed twin, it was his fault they were moving back here, he knew Mabel loved Gravity Falls and all the friends and family there, but she had dropped everything and had moved to spend their last year here, with Dipper. 

He turned away from his sister, wrapping his chubby arms around his pudgy form, starring out at the vast pine forest that stood around them. He curled up on himself and he felt his chubby, thick rolls beneath his over sized sweater. He frowned, pulling his old Pine Tree hat low, over his eyes, the hat reminded him of the good old days, before his life when to hell. 

When he had first started gaining weight, his wardrobe had shifted from his usual t shirts and cargo shorts to large shirts and sweaters. While his sister wore them to show off her spunky, glittery personally, he wore them to cover his ugly scars and large belly. Besides his odd fascination with the supernatural and his embarrassing birthmark, Dipper had gained a sever amount of weight, which didn't go unnoticed by his fellow peers. They had teased him, laughed, and bullied him to no end, and their parents had ignored their son's pleas for help, until they discovered the scars decorating the insides of both his forearms. He bit his lip, the corners of his eyes watering as he remember Mabel's tear stained face once she had found out; she was the one that had found him, in their small, shared bathroom, he had cried himself into a dreamless sleep on the bathroom floor, in an old, worn t shirt, arms exposed, with a rusty blade by his side. 

If only he wasn't such a freak, Mabel would still be back in California, hanging out and laughing with all her friends. If only-

"Dipper what's wrong?!"  
Mabel's voice cut through his dark thoughts, bringing him back to reality and the quite small car, Mabel was starring down at his hands, which, to his surprise, were covered in bright, yellow flames, her eyes were wide with fear; he wasn't one to let his emotions control his magic. He jumped in his seat, squeezing his fists together and snuffing out the flames,  
"Ahh s-sorry Mabel I didn't mean f-for that to happen!"  
She started up into his eyes, her mocha orbs matching his own, deep worry etched into the small, makeup covered bags under her eyes. He was making her worry again, he couldn't have that...

"Dipper...you let your magic flare up, you never let that happen unless somethings really wrong. Are you-"  
"Mabel I'm fine! I was just thinking of...of, nothing! I was just being dumb don't worry about me!"  
God he was so awkward, even around his own sister,  
"Dipper..."  
She was giving him that look, the one that he..just...couldn't...resist!  
"Fine! Mabel just...just enough with that look!"  
A victory smile tugged on her lips,  
"What's on your mind Bro Bro?"  
He figited in his seat, pulling at his clothes, making sure they covered him right, and agusted his thick glasses,  
"Its just, I was thinking of how it was back home, you know, the kids at school, mom and dad, and....me."

He felt uncomfortable bringing up his problems, but Mabel had always been there for him, no matter what the situation, she had stuck by his side, and he couldn't be more greatful.  
"Oh Dipper, don't think like that! Things will be different this year, just you wait!"  
He saw through her forced smile but couldn't bring himself to match it,  
"But, what if they aren't, what if things turn out the same...or worse!"  
Mabel slammed on the brakes and Dipper's face almost collided with the dashboard, 

"Dipper Pines I will not have you thinking like that, you know better! We're here, in Gravity Falls, the place you loved as a kid! Things can only get better back here, you're the paranormal expert of the town! No matter what you look like the people of Gravity Falls will always admire you, you've saved the town like a gazillion times!"  
She was trying to lighten the mood but he knew she was upset. It was all his fault, he was the one doing this to her, he had to make it up to her...

 

"You know what Mabel, you're right. I'm just being silly about the whole move, as long as you're here with me everything's gonna be fine."  
He had to make her stop worrying...  
"How about we go out for ice cream once we've said hi to everyone and settled in? I'll even let you get all the toppings you want!"

That cheered her up, her face brightened in excitement, before it fell back into a small frown,  
"But Dipper, what about your....diet?"  
Her voice was nonjudgmental, just concerned, but his cheeks still heated up at the mention of his eating habits, and he turned back to the window, avoiding her gaze,

"W-well, we just got back to Gravity falls, like you said, we loved this place as kids, I think we can have a little fun before school starts up again...ya know?"  
The worry was still in her eyes, but she let it pass, as long as Dipper was happy, she was happy.  
"All the topping I want? Hell yeah! I'm gonna bleed you dry!"  
She first pumped the air, flooring the petal, and raced down the road in order to reach their destination faster, all for the promise of ice cream. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The afternoon sky was painted in bright reds and oranges, glowing against the deep green of the wild forest, the Mystery Shack stood proud against the peaceful background, the old, rickedy building sent a ping of nostalgia through each twin, it was definitely great to be back. Mabel had barely parked before she was hurling herself towards the door, eager to see their infamous great uncles once again. Dipper took his time exiting the car, they hadn't seen either of the Stans since they were thirteen, what would the older Pines twins think of him now, with his emotional baggage and wide belly, what if they laughed at him, they hadn't seen him since they were kids, except for some pictures sent by Mabel every now and then...

The old door flung open, revealing their crabby, old grunkle Stan, still dressed as the Man of Mystery.  
"GRUNKLE STAN!!!"  
Mabel's squeal could be heard miles away, Dipper flinched at the high pitch of his sister's voice, and chuckled to himself as Stan was pulled in for one of Mabel's bone crushing hugs, he looked very uncomfortable for a second before he let his guard down and returned her hug.  
"Alright, alright kid sheesh, I'm too old for all this, any tighter and I'll brake a rib!"  
He gently pushed her away, focusing his attention towards Dipper, who squirmed under his intense glare, scratching his left arm awkwardly.  
"Dipper..."

"Ahh..h-hey, Grunkle Stan, long time n-no see,  
right?"  
He gave Stan a watery smile, his anxiety bubbling up and he felt wide and heavy infront of his grunkle's strong glare, he didn't meet Stan's eyes; his parents had probably forced Stan into letting the twins stay, he-

"Alright kid, you gonna give me a hug or what? I'm not getting any younger here!"  
Dipper's eyes shot up to meet Stan's, which to Dipper's suprise held nothing but love and compassion, he felt tears slip out of his already watery eyes and he ran and gave his great uncle just as big a hug as Mabel,  
"Oof! Geez kid, it's good to see you too. We've all got problems kid, just remember that me and Ford will be here for you no matter what."  
Dipper chuckled into Stan's shoulder, god he was so stupid, of course Stan still cared.  
"Thanks."  
He mumbled, before Stan quickly pushed him away,"Alright enough of the sappy, family stuff, get out of my sight before I throw up or something "  
Dipper rubbed the tears from his eye, chuckling under his breath, Mabel was right, he was a worry wort, "Where is Ford anyways?"  
Stan rolled his eyes, "That nerd's somewhere in Mexico, chasing down a chupacabra or something. He's supposed to be back by the time you kids start school."  
"What about Soos and Wendy?"  
Mabel had returned from gathering some of their luggage, "Soos went with Ford down to Mexico, visiting old family with his abuela, and Wendy went to school somewhere in Alaska. Something about slead dog races? Ah, who knows."

They all laughted, grabbed the twins suitcases and bags, and dragged them upstairs into their designated rooms, Dipper claimed Ford's old room, as he slept down stairs in the basement with all his work, while Mabel marked their old room with glitter and badazzeld gems.  
They spent a couple hours furnishing their rooms, the delivery truck had arrived an hour before they had. They were spending the last month of summer here, along with the whole school year, they were still unsure what they would do once they graduated, but it would be easier to deal with that once the time came. 

When Dipper was done organizing what little belongings he had, he headed towards his sisters room, ready for their ice cream trip, his belly growled and he felt a shock of shame shoot through him, he didn't want this year to end up like it had back home, so he had decided to go on a diet, which would hopefully help him loose a couple pounds and not look as round and wide as he already did. _It's okay, I can do this, it's for Mabel._

"Hey Mabes, you ready to get some sweet deserts?" He poked his head in through the cracked door, not surprised to see the walls already covered in boy band posters and multicolored lights, his sister sure was a fast worker. Mabel was busy forcing the remainder of her clothes into her already stuffed drawers, a wide smile showing off her perfectly straight teeth,  
"Dipper! Just the twin I wanted to see! Look what I found!"  
His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding, he rushed through the door, taking it in his chubby hands, admiring its worn cover, with its golden six fingered hand still glittering in the light.

"The journal..." 

His voice was breathless, it'd been five years since they'd encountered anything supernatural, besides their own magical capabilities, sure Dipper still read and studied up on the stuff and looked in on a couple odd events at home, but nothing beat being back where it all began. Dipper's head flooded with the past memories of their old encounters, He flipped through the book, eyes scanning hungerly over the pages of his forgotten childhood. "Oh my god Mabel, where'd you find this?"  
He looked up to see a cheeky grin painted on his sister's face, she was glad to see her brother's childhood curiosity perk up again, it had been a long while since she'd seen him this happy, "it was stashed under an old floor board where your old bed used to be, along with these..."  
She held up a pile of crumbled papers and photographs with, what was that...  
"OH MY GOD MABEL! GIVE ME THOSE!" 

She was giggling furiously as she held the old photos of Wendy out of his reach, damn his short, chubby arms!  
"Bro I c-can't.... I can't believe you kept these! You were s-such...such a creepy kid!" She could barley get the words out she was laughing so hard, Dipper face was aflame with embarassment, he desperately tried to grab the photos, but Mabel's wedged flats gave her an etra two inch advantage, and he'd always been the shorter twin. He gave up, hiding his flaming face by turning to walk out the door, "fine! Guess that means no ice cream for you then!"  
He grinned when he heard her gasp, she was NOT gonna loose her free ice cream opportunity! 

"Okay, okay, you win geez! Its not my fault you had a crazy stocker-ish crush on Wendy! Here look,"  
Dipper turned around to see Mabel setting the pictures ablaze whith her own magenta flame, the fire wrapped around the edges, firey sparkles catching in the attic light. The photos turned to glittery dust instead of ash, Mabel's magic was always beautiful to watch.  
Dipper sighed, that was sure embarrassing, his face was still red, but at least it was only Mabel who saw,  
"God I had it bad for her."  
Mabel snikered, fixing her hair into a messy bun in her full body mirror before grabbing her purse, " Yeah you did! Now let's go get my ice cream!" She poked him in his squshy side and he playfully pushed her away, both of them laughing, Dipper usually hated people touching him, but he knew Mabel would never make fun of his chubby form. 

They clammered down the stairs, yelling a goodbye to Stan before booking it to the car, even though Dipper couldn't drive they still liked to race each other, after all it was their last year they could pass off as being dorky kids.  
" if you're not back by 11 I'm locking you punks outside!" They heard Stan yell before the door closed and they snickered as they buckled up, Mabel already speeding down the dirt road towards town.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another dimension, one filled with a monotone greyscale, a bright, glowing figure hovered In the inky darkness, its golden yellow the only visible thing in the empty world, but as it felt the presents of two very energetic twins, its single, slited eye flew open. 

"Well, well, well, look who's back."


	2. Big Dipper sweaters are cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's the biggest asshole around town.
> 
>  
> 
> We regret nothing. Well, maybe that last punch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you have when you read a fic and it only has one chapter updated?
> 
>  
> 
> Me too, so have this!

  
"Arrggghh..."  
Dipper rolled over in his bed, the bright, morning, light flooding in throuh the uncovered window, he didn't get a chance to hang up any curtains and he was severely regretting it, he turned over and focused on his old alarm clock, the green numbers a dull blur in the morning light, he squinted, having no better luck; he sat up and ploped his black, square rimmed glasses on his tired face.

_9:41_  
  
He sighed, there was no way he was going back to sleep with all the light shining through, and he was pretty sure Mabel would kill him if he slept in any longer, she had always been a morning person, and 10 o'clock was cutting it pretty close.

He drifted down the hall towards the bathroom, deciding to take a quick shower to better ready himself for the day. He stood infront of the mirror while the shower warmed up, shirt off, exposing his large, round belly, along with the the rows of scars that filled his arms, many were old, and some were pretty recent, he'd never tell Mabel he was cutting again, but hopefully he wouldn't have to anymore. Hopefully things went better here. Each scar still glowed an irritated red, no matter how long ago they'd been cut they still glowed bright against his pale skin. He usually never looked this long into a mirror, he found his body repulsive and gross, but he wanted things to change this year, new school, hopefully new friends, and he prayed to God, hopefully a new body, he had started a new diet, cutting out as much sugar and fatty items as he could. He thought back to last night, eating out with Mabel had been great, but he regretted going back on his diet, Mabel had been hesitent but he had assured her it was fine, but looking at his disgustingly fat form now, he deeply regretted it. He hopped into the shower fast, before he had a chance to let his weight consume him and force him to cut himself once again.

Mabel danced happily around the kitchen, flipping pancakes and swaying her hips to the low music that filled the kitchen, neither Stan nor Dipper had awoken yet and she was just about to go throw cold water on each of them when Dipper slumped into the closest chair he could find.

"Morning bro-bro~" she practically sung, sliding him a bowl full of fresh fruit salad, along with a hot cup of coffee, something he would never be able to live without. He frowned down at his food, looking longingly at the warm pancakes piled high for her and Stan. Mabel bit the inside of her cheek as she watched him take a defeated bite,  
"Dipper, you know you don't have to do this diet thing If you don't want to right? We love you no matter what shape you are; thin, round-"

_"Or triangle!"_

The voice echoed through the kitchen making both of them jump, eyes wide, Dipper jumped out of his chair, Mabel wielding her spatula like a bat,  
"Bill!" They said in unison searching the room frantically for the bow tie claded triangle, yet they found nothing, the world still in vibrant color. The room plunged into silence, Mabel's playlist finally ending, but before either could react, Stan sulked in scratching his hairy back, still in his night clothes,  
"Geez you guys are up early, this was definitely something I didn't miss while you guys were gone."  
Dipper slowly sat back down, meeting Mabel's eyes, his were pleading, they couldn't bring their grunkle back into the supernatural mess that had been their childhood. Mabel sighed, returning to her glitter filled pancakes as Dipper began silently picking at his food once again.  
"And just for the record, you're both working today."  
They both groaned, why had they come during tourist season?

                           ~~~~~~~~~~~

The triangle watched from a small carving etched into the wood above the rafters, watching Pine Tree and Shooting Star panic at his words filled him with demonic glee. Messing with the twins was great but he needed them in order to carry out his plans...

The twins spent the remaining month working at the shack and settling back into their old home. Mabel frequently met up with her old friends and quickly got back in to the towns gossip, while making sure to spend time with her worrisome brother. Dipper was more of a loner, but with his frequent panic attacks it was hard to spend any time alone without Mabel on his tail. He spent most of his remaining free time in the woods, catching up on all the magical anomalies he had missed over the five years. Mabel let him go alone, knowing he needed his space and knew he would be safe due to their magical abilities they had developed their first year in Gravity Falls.

Dipper spent his last day of summer vacation treaking through the woods, his larger stature making it difficult to maneuver though the tree line quickly, but he loved the woods none the less. He caught up on all his past memories, visiting the knomes, and chatting with the multibear, it was a dream come true, being back in the forest, Dipper would have been more than happy if he wasn't constantly reminded of the reason for him being here, or of the Unknown eyes he felt watching his every step. He had felt the presence not long after the twins had got back, and after the episode in the kitchen, Dipper had a feeling he knew who it was, but Bill Cipher had never revealed himself after the event and Dipper was beginning to feel restless, he stayed up well into the night, diving back in to research about the dream demon, the presence appeared randomly, mostly following Dipper through his adventures through the woods, like today. He was traveling deep into the forest, to a wide clearing he had found in the back pages of the journal, it stated that water nymphs seemed to live in the pond that was found there. He wanted to check out the place before he brought Mabel there, as a present for putting up with her difficult twin. But Dipper was having a hard time manuverig through the over grown trees, his sweater was constantly getting caught on wild branches, and he kept tripping over overgrown roots,  
"Maybe if I wasn't so fat this would be easier..." He mumbled to himself falling again on a pile of dead leaves and mushrooms,

_"I don't know Pine Tree, seeing you trip over yourself is pretty hilarious!"_

The high pitched voice seemed to come from every direction all at once, Dipper froze, cursing himself for letting his guard down,

"Bill! What the hell do you want!?" Dipper turning his head violently, trying to find the body the voice belonged to, the world was still in color and he was getting more anxious by the second, he felt a panic attack coming on, and he backed himself into a tree, eyes wide as he waited for the voice to continue.

_"Ppff, there's many things I want Pine Tree, **Many things.** But I can wait. Can't I just have a chat with my favorite sapling?"_

Favorite sapling? What was Bill getting at, how was Bill even here? Hadn't they defeated him all those years ago? Bill should be gone, why was he here?!  
Dipper felt his breath become ragged, he clawed the glasses off his face, craddling his head in his hands, he was having a panic attack and Mabel wasn't here to talk him down.

Bill watched with amusment as Pine Tree curled in on himself, he laughed, man he had missed the terrified face of his young sapling. Things were already looking his way, Pine Tree was so broken there was no way things could go wrong. He let the kid panic for a minute, enjoying the pain while it lasted before he snapped his fingers knocking the boy unconscious and bring him into the Mindscape.

The pain in Dipper chest suddenly relaxed and his breathing slowed down, he lifted his head to find himself sitting in a silent, greyscaled forest, the one and only Bill Cipher floating in front of him.

"Hey kid!" Bills eye was alight with excitement and Dipper yelped, knocking his head against the tree trunk he sat under, his hat falling into his eyes and he quickly pushed it back up, not wanting to keep the Demon out if his sight.  
Bill rolled his eye, floating over to the shaking teen, poking the kid's bulging belly with his tiny, black cane,  
"Jeez kid, and I thought I let myself go. What have you been eating, baby elephants?"

Bill's hectic laughter filled the air and Dipper whimpered at the Demon's words, his diet hadn't really been working out so he had given up on it, but the results were another couple pounds of gained weight. Dipper pushed the cane away, hugging his knees the best he could and curled in on himslef, once again asking the Demon, "w-what do you want..."

It was a quiet, defeated whisper and Bill couldn't help but crinkle his eye up in amusment. He had the kid right under his thumb.  
"Nothing much Pine Tree, just a small favor I need from you."

Dipper stilled, a favor? Bill Cipher was asking him for a favor? He looked up to meet the Demon's eye, curiosity ruling over his self pity,  
"W-why would you need a favor from me? Where have you been all these years, didn't we defeat you back when we were kids?"

Bill floated back, rolling his eye again at Dipper's question, boy didn't the kid like to run his mouth. He twirled his cane around his tiny, black hand, debating on how much to tell the kid.

"None of that's important. What _is_ important is that you and Shooting Star know how to use magic and I want your help with something." He hated relying on pathetic humans for help, but if he was gonna set his plans into action he need the kids' help.

Dipper muled the information over, Bill needed Mabel's and his magic? That was definitely a red flag for something bad. What would a demon need human magic for; definitely something bad. He wanted to question the demon more but the literal stab at his weight was still nagging at his mind,  
"Wait, you're telling me the infamous Bill Cipher needs a human's help? Ha that's rich!" Dipper held a smug expression on his face until he watched the demonic triangle flare an angry red, his eye blackening and crimson red flames consume his triangualr body.

**"YOU THINK I WANT TO ASK A FILTHY MEATSACK LIKE YOU FOR HELP?! I WOULD RATHER BURN IN THE DEEPEST PIT IN HELL THEN ASK YOU!"**  
Dipper could feel the heat radiating off the demon's body, he back up into the tree again, desperate to get away from the demon's furry.

"I...i-i didn-"

**"LETS SEE HOW SMUG YOU FEEL AFTER A HELLHOUND RIPS YOU TO PIECES!"**

Bill snapped his fingers, and Dipper was suddenly back on the physical plain, Bill was somehow there too, his golden, triangular body mesmerizing against the dull, green forest. A rustling in the trees had Dipper focus his attention to a spot behind Bill,out if the bushes came a large, bloody wolf. It bared its over sized teeth, which ended in needle-like points, its black fur burned away in some areas and was covered in blood and open sores. Its glowing yellow eyes burning holes into the teen's soul. The beast looked like a walking corpse and as it crept closer, Dipper couldn't help but notice the pungent, rotting smell that emitted from the wounds. Dipper didn't give the creature a second glance, he clenched his fist, igniting his hands in his bright, yellow flames, throwing a ball of fire at the hound, he almost missed, but the flames caught, cause the thing to erupted into a tall wall of flames.

Yet the thing kept coming, its skin and fur were devoured by the yellow fire, it kept advancing on the round boy, who's color quickly paled as he shot through the woods, back towards the shack. But he was slow and he knew he wouldn't make it, Dipper desperately clawed up a tree, praying to whatever god was out there that the thin branches would hold his heavy weight. The hound circled the tree, looking for a way up, its body still aflame and Dipper panted and sobbed as he flipped through the pages of the journal, which he had ripped from the small backpack on his back, splatters of blood covering the pages from the cuts he had received clawing up the tree, he was desperately searching for a banishing spell he had came across a while back.  
Bill's color gently faded back to its cheerful yellow, as he laughed at the fear that was poring off the boy. He wouldn't allow the beast to eat the kid, he still needed him and Shooting Star for his plans, but he wanted to terrify the boy as much as he could.

Bill was too busy dubbling over in laughter to notice the chant Dipper was mumbling, between his sobbs and hickups it was hard to properly state the latin words but he didn't care, as long as the banishing spell worked, he didn't care how much he fucked up. Bill suddenly stopped laughing, finally catching on to what the boy was muttering, his eye grew wide as he listened to the incorrect pronunciation,

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING KID? THATS NOT HOW YOU SAY THAT SPELL, STOP! STO-"**

The world was suddenly thrown into utter darkness. No sound, no light, nothing. Then suddenly, a blinding light filled the area, a sharp pain shot through him, an aching pain shooting behind his right eye, and behind his neck. Dipper was thrown off balance and he fell from the tree, he landed hard, the air being knocked right out of him, he prayed nothing was broken and looked desperately around for the hellhound and Bill. The hound was gone, and, thankfully, so was Bill, but Dipper's eyes fell on a small, naked figure laying in the clearing. Dipper sat horrified at the unconscious figure, was that...is that Bill? His mind became paniced and his breathing started to shorten but before he could hurl himself into another panic attack the man let out a pained groan. Dipper squeaked as the man hoisted himself up into a sitting position, his breathing ragged and pained as he started down at his hands,

"What the fuck...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Bill's blonde hair suddenly erupted in a crimson red, his mismatched eyes truning a dangerous black, but with a sudden jolt he was on his knees, bile rising up and littering the forest floor, his hair faded back into a golden blond and his eyes fading back, one golden yellow, the other a pale blue. Dipper sat back unsure what to do, Bill was human, this was definitely not what he had planned to have happened! The spell! Bill had screamed that he was performing it wrong, was this the after effects of a fucked up spell?

"Ummm..." Dipper couldnt find any words for this, his eyes stung from terror filled tears, his heart was still racing from the hellhound attack, what was he gonna do? He needed to get home, Grunkle Stan and Mabel will know what to do.  
Bill sat up, wipping acid from his mouth, a tired and sickened look in his green tinted face, his chest heaved heavily, eyes wide, he looked over at Dipper, a look of pure disgust in his eyes.

"....give me your sweater..."

The words were almost lost to Dipper, as the demon panted across from him,

"W-what?"

"Give. Me. Your. Sweater."

The words were harsh and angry, a cherry tint forming at Bill's roots, Dipper's stomach dropped,  
"I'm not gi-"  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO WALK AROUND NAKED? GIVE ME THE FUCKING SWEATER! NOW FAT ASS!"  
Dipper quickly jump up and turned around wrestling to get the sweater over his large form, tearing running back down his face, he was terrified, his breathing was still uneven and he was having a hard time keeping it together. The t-shirt underneath rose up, revealing his pale, white belly and he quickly pushed the shirt back down, his cheeks heavily flushed as he turned back and tossed Bill the sweater. He tried to hid his arms, praying that Bill wouldn't make any more jabs at his apperence.

Bill mumbled angerly to himself as he stood up on shaky legs, almost falling over before catching himself on a near by tree, he shot another angry look at Dipper before he clumsily fumbled to put the sweater on. Bill seemed to be about an inch or two taller than Dipper, but the sweater was about three sizes too big and easily covered his naked form. Dipper stood by awkwardly, unsure of what to do, he felt another attack coming on, but held it back the best he could. He felt exposed without his sweater, his arms out for the world to see, Dipper also didn't enjoy the thin fabric of his t shirt, which clung alittle too close to his curves then he would have liked.  
Bill huffed, crossing his arms,

"Well are you gonna help me get back to that pathetic pile of wood you call home or are you gonna stand their until we're both soaking wet?"  
Dipper's face scrunched in confusion,  
"W-what are you talking about the weather's fin-"  
And just like that, it started to pour.  
Dipper frowned, nervously made his way over to the demon, stupid demon with his stupid all seeing eye....

The hike back to the shack was probably one of the worst experiences in the woods Dipper's ever had. Including all the times he's almost died. They walked in silence, except for the occasional curses they mumbled under their breaths. Dipper was no better at marching through the soggy woods as Bill was, who was walking on wobbily legs and could barley support his own weight. Bill hung on to Dipper with a tight grip, and when one stumbled they both fell, by the time they reached the shack they were soaked and were covered in more mud then skin.

Dipper pushed through the front door, a violent shiver coursing through him as the warm air from the shack hit his soaked skin.  
"...Mabel..."  
He called out weakly, the trip hadn't been long but they were both exhausted from constantly falling and tripping in the cold mud.

"Dipper are you finally home?"  
Mabel approached from the living room, the volume low and the room bright, she must have been waiting for him. Her pace was slow but her voiced worried, and once she got a good look at them her eyes blew wide, and she ran the last couple steps towards them.  
"Dipper-oh my god what happened? What's wrong with you're eye? Who's this? What's going on?"  
Her questions came out in rapid fire, Dipper having no energy to keep track of what she was saying.  
"Sheesh, Shooting Star, can you ton it down a bit, some of us are still adjusting to the limitations of human body."  
Bill's tone was flat and tired, Mabel, who had her hands placed on the two boys quickly withdrew her arms, lunging back as the name set in,

"Shooting.... Star..."

her wide eyes suddenly narrowed, and an angered flush rushed to her face,  
"BILL!"  
"Mabel...wait..."  
"Bill, who the Fuck Do you think you are. Coming back after all these years. Doing those things to Dipper..."

"M-mabel p-please!"  
"Let's be reasonable shooting star.."  
Before either of them could stop her, Mabel advanced on Bill, bring a strong, boney fist right into Bill's nose. There was a loud crack and blood ran down Bill's face, onto Dipper's favorite sweater and the floor, Bill was out before he hit the ground.

"Mabel!"  
Dipper felt the tears streaming down his face. When had he started crying? Why was he so weak? He lifted his arm to wipe the tears, only causing the mud to smear further into his face.  
Mabel leaned down, giving him a tight hug, then leaned back and began gently rubbing circles into his back, trying to calm him with soft words.

" What the hell is going on in here?!"  
Stan marched through the door, his eyes tired but angry, his eyes landed on the scene before him and his fists clenched in rage,  
"What happened."  
It was a quiet, calm anger, Dipper shivered under Stan's hard gaze.

"Bill...C-Cipher..."  
He managed to squeak out between sobs, Stan stiffened, unprepared for that particular answer. The room ring with an uncomfortable silence, neither of the three knowing what to say, then,

"Kid, go take a shower."

Both twins looked at him in confusion,  
"But grunkle Stan.."  
Mabel spoke up, uneasiness hanging heavily in the air.  
Stan held up a hand to silence her, his other hand came up and pinched the area between his nose, he was frustrated beyond belief, this couldn't be good, what was Cipher doing back? Ford was gone, so it was up to him to protect his kids.

"Mabel, sweetie, go help your brother get cleaned up, I'll take care of the demon."  
Stand voice was rough and on edge, the twins didn't question the stern look in his warry eyes and Mabel half dragged, half carried Dipper up stairs.  
Stan stared down at the unconscious Demon, crumpled on the floor in a human body,  
"Kids what have you gotten yourselves into this time."

                           ~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Dipper."

"..."

"Dipper!"

Dipper jump on his seat on the toilet, he turned his distracted gaze onto his sister who was giving him a concerned frown. Mabel was bandaging the cuts that littered his hands while the water warmed up.

"S-sorry Mabel, I..what?"

He had been lost inside his own mind, replaying the events that had just taken place. Bill was down stairs-human- and unconscious.

He rubbed at his bare arms. Feeling the groves that some of the scars had left, he was caked in mud and sweat and he couldn't stop shaking. The glowing eyes of the hellhound wouldn't leave his mind, every time he blinked an after image of the glowing ords would float in front of him. He couldn't believe Bill would be so quick to attack him, there was no playful banter, no talk about deals, he went straight for the kill, well he is a Demon...

"Bro bro, hey, everything's alright now okay?"  
"Mabel...he..."  
"Shhhh..."  
She ran her hands through his tangled curls, picking out leaves and twigs that had twisted their way in, doing her best to calm him down from his mild attack.  
"He tired to kill me, Mabel."  
Her hand stopped. Her eyes wide and refueld with heated anger, that triangle freak had done this to her brother, and now he was back ruining their lives again.

She took his round cheeks in her hands, starring deep into his odd eyes that used to look so much like hers; before she had thought it was a trick of the light, but staring into them now, she saw one chocolatey brown and one golden yellow, they were filled with fear and an unspoken self hatred, but also administration and love for his sister,  
"I'll never let anything happen to you Dip."

He gave her a watery smile,"A-and I'll never let anything happen to you Mabes."  
She was still angry but pushed it down and threw her signature smile over her worried features, something she constantly did for her brother, she'd do anything to make him smile.  
"Well come on silly, showers all ready, wash up so we can beat the crap out of that stupid triangle!"  
Dipper snickered, "I think you did a pretty good job at that already."  
Mabel threw up a peace sign and winked, "I've been practicing!"  
They were both giggling now, Dipper's nerves had finally calmed down and Mabel's smile became more genuine.  
"Alright Dip, you get cleaned up and I'll see how grunkle Stan's doing."  
She gave him a clean set of clothes and headed back down stairs. As soon as the door clicked shut Dippers smile immediately disappeared, he stripped his clothes off but before he could step into the shower something bright and shiny caught his eye, the gold in his right eye matched Bill's perfectly, _What have I done._  
He spent the whole shower fighting back tears and wondering why he couldn't be the one protecting his sister.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill's eyes fluttered open at the sound of harsh whispers, his whole body aches but there was a sharp pain somewhere on his face- wait face?

Right, right, Pine Tree's banishing spell, or better yet, _failed_ banishing spell. This was not going as he had planned. He hadn't anticipated this, being locked back in a human shell was something he had not wanted to experience ever again. The voices died off as Bill slowly sat up, there was something dry and crusty on his face and he raised a hand to clear it off only to flinch and yelp in pain. Pain was normally hilarious when possessing someone else, but experiencing it through a vessel created just for him was something Bill did not enjoy. Someone chuckled under their breath and Bill let his eyes wander up and was met face to face with Shooting Star and Fez.

"Glad to see you can feel pain you triangular bastard."  
A low growl eescaped Bills throat, "Well it's nice to see you too Fez, Shooting Star."  
Both their faces were blank masks, yet Bill could feel the anger radiating off of them,  
"Cipher. You've got three seconds to tell me what you're doing back here before I banish you back to whichever pitch of hell you crawled out of."

Bill rolled his eyes, he felt groggy and found it difficult to stand up and looked down to see he was trapped in a poorly draw devil's trap. Wow. He must be pretty weak for this pathetic excuse of a devil's trap to actually hold him.

"Listen Fez, you think I wanna be here stuck in this useless meatsack, let alone here with the likes of you? Bring that sorry excuse for a nephew in here so I can get out of here!"

He knew that if he had been in his original form he would be a blazing red with flames licking up the sides of his edges, but he was stuck in this trap, as a human and the only signs of his mighty flames was the puffs of smoke sizzling on his hands.

"What do you want with Dipper!"

Shooting Star's voice what harsh and accusing, and he couldn't help but smile, whatever happened to the bubbly Shooting Star he used to know?

He spoke evenly, hiding his rage,  
"Pine Tree's bound me to the physical realm and without hihim I can't get back"

So you can go around plotting the end of the world again? I don't think so."

Dipper step through the door frame, his angry scowl not matching the sparkly, over sized fuzzy, black Big Dipper sweater he wore.  
"Well look who's joined the party. Feeling all brave and macho know that you've got your little possy behind you?"  
Stan was suddenly in Bill face, and more pain exploded in his nose, his already broken nose cracking once again under the pressure of a strong fist.  
"Grunkle Stan!"  
"Stan!"  
"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK US IT WITH YOU PINES' AND PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE!"

Fresh blood began dripping down his nose again, Stan was invading the devil's trap but Bill made no move to attack him, today just wasn't his day.  
"You say one more thing about my family and I'll make sure that nose rips clean off with my next swing!"  
"Stan this isn't gonna get us anywhere!"  
It was Dipper. He ran in, pulling Stan back, his face flushed, but his brow even behind his large glasses, which he had somehow held on to. "if we want answers we're all gonna have to calm down."  
Bill was delicately holding his broken nose, while Stan huffed angerly and Mabel stood back ready to jump in at any moment.  
"Grunkle Stan, please."  
Stan's anger fumed but he bit his tongue, "if you need me, I'll be tryingbto get a hold of Ford."  
And with that he huffed out of the room, leaving the twins alone with Bill, something he was totally against doing, but the kid was right, they needed answer, no matter how badly he wanted to punch the demon's face in.

Surprisingly, Bill remain silent, observing their reactions, plotting the safest route out of this mess.  
"So..."  
Dipper began, his strip of sudden confidence suddenly gone, "w-why are you human?"  
Bill narrowed his eyes at the boy,  
"I'm human, because you fucked up the banishing spell."  
"Well maybe if you hadn't tried to kill me we wouldn't be in this situation!"  
Bill could suddenly see the kid's emotions, they fluctuated behind his eyes, dispare, saddness, anger, fear, embarassment; the binding was already growing, at first Bill hadn't know what Dipper had done, but the trip home had been enough time for the spell to take hold. The kid's emotions were going haywire, Bill knew an unstable mind when he saw one, yet he kept that to himself, he needed to figure away out of this mess, he could already feel the other demon's presence drawing closer.

"Kid I wasn't gonna kill you! You're way too important for me to kill you right now. So hurry and undo the spell, I've got business to take care of! People to see, deals to make, you know how it is."  
Dipper rolled his eyes, his mind still an emotional wirl wind, the kid hid his emotions well, yet just below the surface he was struggling to hang on.  
  
"Bill I can't undo anything until I know what I've done! Obviously the banishing spell fail so what exactly happened?"

Dipper threw his arms in the air for emphasis, and Bill couldn't help but smirk at how the kid's sweater rose up, revealing some of his pale, pudgy stomach, "geez, alright Chubbs, calm down and I'll tell you how bad you fucked up."

Dipper quickly threw his arms down, frantically trying to pull his sweater farther down on himself.

"Ch-Chubbs..."

His voice was small, an almost inaudible whisper, panic and embaressment flooding his mind.  
"That's enough."  
Mabel was suddenly infront of Bill, a small medical kit by her side, when had she left to retrieve it?  
She reached inside, finding some disinfectant wipes,  
"Just tell us what happened Bill." Her voice was strained, like she was holding something back,"and leave Dipper alone."  
Bill was more focused on her approching hand towards his face, then what he said about Pine Tree.  
" Shooting Star what do you think you're doing? " he tried backing away but she grabbed his chin with her free hand,"I'm gonna clean you up, then set your nose. there's already enough of you're blood on the floor as is."  
Bill hissed at the coldness of the disinfectant, letting her clean him up,

"First you hit me, then you help me, you guys are a twisted bunch. Fine. What Pine Tree did was a binding spell, linking our souls together- well your soul anyways, demons don't have souls, more like magical essence, you're stupid spell tied our 'souls' together, and now I'm stuck here in the physical realm until the spell is revered or you die."

Dipper,who had curled up on the couch with his arms around his middle in a desperate attempt to make himself seem smaller, paled at this, fear and curiosity flashing across his mind and face,  
"W-wait, our souls are tied together? Until I die!? H-hp0ow do we reverse it? What does this have to do with our eyes changing colors?"  
  
Dipper was spitting our a whirl wind of questions, fear and utter terror zapped across the back if his head, his bubble of emotions flying through his mind in an attempt to make sense of the new information,

"Wow kid, you need to tone it down in there."

"W-what?"

Dipper frowned and his brow furrowed, anxiety and confusion canceling out all other emotions.  
"Now that we're bound I can feel all you're emotions, everything you feel is on display for me to see. I'm also stuck in this pathetic human form because it's the only way I can be on the physical realm with you. You've bound us physically and mentally, and I have no idea how far that connection goes."

Both twins listened intensely, absorbing as much of the information as the could,  
"Our eyes have changed to show that we're bonded, there should be another marking somewhere else, I'm pretty sure mines on the back of my neck.."

Mabel was suddenly twisting him around looking for the mark,  
"Oh my god, you're right! There's a big, black Pine Tree with a tiny gold triangle in the middle!"

Bill was unhappy with the mark, it seemed the bonding was split evenly between them.

"Wait...so I have a mark too?"  
Bill rolled his eyes, "yes you have a mark too. It's just something to make the binding authentic, like a signiture-WAHH OW!!"

Mabel had suddenly snapped Bills nose back into place, a loud Crack filled the air and Bill violently flinched at the pain.  
"Oh shut up, you big baby. So how do we undo this spell, huh?"  
She placed a bandage on his nose to keep it set in place and now that she was done, Bill scooted as far away from her as he could, angry at the lack of space the trap provided.

"Well, normally there would be away to reverse the spell but as I have no idea how Pine Tree here did it, it's hard to say. I mean you've got to try pretty fucking hard to fuck up this bad." Dipper's self-esteem dropped even lower, banging hard against Bill's skull,

"W-wait. So you don't know how to undo this! I'm stuck bonded to you forever? And I have a fucked up eye and a mark somewhere on my body! W-what am I gonna do?"

Dippers breaths were coming out fast, his mind yelling out doubt, horror and fear, enough so that a migraine was making its way into Bill's head,

"Enough kid, _Enough_!"

Bill snapped, cloaking his words with magic and Dipper suddenly fell unconscious on the couch, his mind sizzling down into a blank space.  
Mabel round on him, clutching the front of his shirt,"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"  
Her eyes were furious and Bill raised his hands up defensively, "Relax Star, he's just sleeping. He was having a panic attack and his mind was getting unbearable to deal with."  
She frowned and roughly let go of his shirt,

"That doesn't mean you can just knock him out when ever you feel like."

Bill straighted his clothes out, they were some of Mabel's, an old t shirt and sweats, seeing as Dipper's would have been too big, Bill was about an inch short then her, allowing the clothes to fit him fine.  
"Listen Star, when someone's emotions are shouting into you're brain at 100 miles an hour, you'd wanna shut them up too."  
Mabel sighed, packing up the left over medical equipment and looking over to her unconscious brother,"You seem to be taking this human thing pretty well."  
Bill just shrugged, that was a touchy subject they didn't need to know about,  
"This isn't the first time I've been trapped as a human." He could tell she wanted to pry but she bit her tongue, instead letting out a low sigh and wrapping her arms around her knees,  
"Bill, why are you willingly giving us all this information?"

Her voice was quite and soft, defeated almost, Bill was warry of the attitude change,

"There's something going on in this town. Another demon's shown up, I can feel it getting closer to town, more specifically, towards the Mystery Shack." Her head whipped around eyes locking onto his, "The shack? What does it want here?"  
Bill shrugged again, "I'm not sure, it showed up a couple days after you two came back, maybe it's after you, you can smell the magic radiating off of the two of you miles away."

"So what does that have to do with you giving us the info?"  
Bill didn't enjoy the fact that he was basically giving his plan away for free, but stuck here in a flesh suite didn't give him many options,

"The thing's in my territory and I want it out. You two help me and I'll help get your brother out if this mess."  
Mabel crossed her arms, a suspicious gleam in her eyes,  
"What like a deal? That's not gonna happen. How do we know you're not lying and are actually plotting the end of the world like Dipper said? And didn't you say you wanted out of that body as quick as possible? "  
Bill rolled his eyes, "It doeant have to be a deal, geez relax. And of course I want out of this bag if flesh as soon as possible, but since none of us have any idea how to undo this I'm stuck until we figure it out."

"And how long's that gonna be? Dipper's not really..."  
She trailed off, chewing on her lips, she decided against revealing her brothers problems, especially to the dream demon. Bill remained silent, unsure of what the answer might be.

Mabel got up, heading over to her brother and nugging him awake, "Dipper, come on, let go upstairs to bed,"  
"Wait what about me! I'm still in this stupid trap!"  
"Bill, you can sleep on the floor for all I care, I'm still mad at you. Dipper, come on we have school tomorrow."  
Mabel suddenly froze, eyes going wide,

"Crap, we forgot about school!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things aren't looking up for Dipper but don't worry, things can only get better
> 
> maybe...
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment!  
> No matter how lame I love them all!


	3. Extra sweaty hands are a thing okay?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's a sweaty, emotional wreck, but aren't we all?
> 
> Bill's an ass and then he's not- surprisingly
> 
> Some violence in this chapter, bullying, and a brief mention of self harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody how's it going? Its been a while, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think! I'm not a pro but I try my best!
> 
> Dipper's sweatiness is a physical characteristic that I have and its just fucking GREAT. (It makes me cry)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want, listen to Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco, I can seriously see Bill singing that whole song and it's just, wow

Through the misty blackness of the night, a silent, shadowy figure glided through the air in a white, transparent mist. Its power not strong enough to create anything more then the wispy smoke. It had waited a long time for this moment, countless centuries waiting, plotting, wanting; finally, the time had come. The white smoke seeped into thick, wooden walls, its presences only detectable by a skilled mind. It swam through the air, accumulating over an unconscious, round form, it seeped into the figure's mind, attempting to caress the innocent conscious, only to be burned at the simplest touch. Blue flames engulfed the mist, but the flames were still weak and only stung like freshly reheated tea. The mist let out a disembodied laugh, icy and void, the bonding was still at the first stage, easy to manipulate, easy to corrupt. The wisp spread itself out thin, hanging around the unconscious mind like morning dew, it seeped into the cracks of the mind, finding the right area to make itself at home, then the being merged completely with its host and its presence disappeared leaving only harsh, bloody dreams in its wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper's sleep was anything but peaceful.

Bill tumbling back into Dipper's life had sent him over the edge. He'd had about four panic attacks in the span of one day, it was almost like he was a kid again, like when Bill had shown up and ruined his life the first time, did things ever change?

Besides Bill's unwanted presence and a small, dull buzz at the back of his mind, Dipper had had a horrible nightmare, one filled with blood and guts and a familiar laughter he just couldn't place. It had kept him up most of the night, along with his arch enemy sleeping down stairs and the dreaded thought of school. In the morning, when Dipper awoke at six, he was more than just a nervous wreck.

He swallowed a couple of pills, hopefully to help calm his anxiety, the pills barely worked but he needed all the help he could get. Climbing downstairs he found Mabel once again cooking them breakfast, he really needed to make it up to her. He went to pour himself a cup of coffee, another thing that would help him through the day, his stomach growled at the smell of bacon and eggs and he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to fight down the urge to swallow the pan whole, instead he took a big gulp of coffee, trying to fill his empty stomach.  
"Morning Mabel."  
She turned off the stove, reaching over to grab some plates.  
"Morning Dipper-Oh my god, you're wearing your sweater!!"

They were wearing matching sweaters.

Dipper's was a dark navy blue with the words 'Mystery' on the front in big silvery letters, while Mabel's was a bright magenta with the words 'Twins' in the same style, except in gold, with the words 'Pines' at the top with a large '12' underneath in the same font, representing the year they first arrived in Gravity Falls, on the back. Mabel had waisted countless days over the summer to make sure the sweaters got done in time and Dipper just couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes, no matter how cheesy and lame the 'matching twins' thing was.

"Of course I am Mabel, we are the mystery twins after all, although I don't know how it's gonna work when we're not standing next to each other..."  
She grabbed him around the shoulder, shoving him into her side and there was suddenly a blinding camera flash stunning his eyes,  
"Wha-Mabel!"  
She giggled,  
"Don't worry Dip, we'll just have to stand next to each other the entire day! Awe, this came out so cute!!"  
Dipper leaned over her shoulder to gaze at the picture, Mabel looked as beautiful and bubby as ever, while Dipper looked fat and very tired, the bags under his eyes noticeable ever under his glasses, the strange golden eye staring back at him. He frowned,  
"Mabel, how am I gonna hid my weird eye? People will ask questionns!"  
She was scooping food onto their plates while Dipper hovered around her nervously, fidgiting with his pudgy fingers.  
"Dip, don't worry about it, tell people it's a freaky contact or something, beside this is Gravity Falls, the people here don't even notice monsters in the lake, you really think they're gonna give your eye a second glance?"  
She lead him over to the table, placing the plate infront of him, and Dipper's mouth watered at the smell,  
"T-thanks Mabes, and you're probably right, I'm just not feel good this morning and everything that happened yesterday is starting to finally catch up with me, with Bill here and this stupid spell, and what if something happens at school, I don't know what I'm going to do.."  
He had barely gotten up and he was already having a panic attack, things weren't going to go well today. His palms were hot and sweaty, and his breathing was short, Mabel was there besides him rubbing calming circles in her brother's back. Dipper had always had anxiety problems, after dealing with Bill when they were kids, Dipper had become prown to severe panic attacks, and now that Bill was back everything was coming full force again.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, things will work out fine. Ford'll know what to do and Bill will be gone by Sunday."  
Dipper felt drained, exhausted from all the panicking, but he let his sister calm his down. He smiled up at her, and picked up his fork,  
"I- okay Mabel."  
She ploped down next to him and he began shoveling the food into his mouth, wanting to drown out his uneasiness with the warm, comforting food, even if that comfort only lasted a minute. His gut felt heavy and he pulled at his clothes, pulling his shirt out from his chunky rolls, feeling his big belly, he couldn't help the shameful blush that rose onto his face, it might be a good idea to go back on his diet...

"Geez Porker, slow it down why don't you, are we having a race to see who can choke down their food the fastest?"  
"B-bill?!"  
Dipper managed to choke out his reply and jump at his sudden entrence, his heart hammering in his chest, humiliation from his stinging words churned in his gut, it was like Bill could read his mind!  
Wait...  
"A-are you reading my mind?!"  
Dipper threw his chubby hands up to cover his ears, physical trying to keep the demon from his mind, Bill tossed his head back in laughter, amused at his Pine Tree's response.  
"Kid, you literally linked our minds together last night and you're asking me, a demon of the mind, if I can read your thoughts? "  
"I, uh..." Was his face ever not gonna be burning with embarrassment? Wait, who let Bill out in the first place?

"Damn it Bill, didn't I tell you to behave?"  
Dipper turned to Mabel in utter disbelief,  
"Mabel, _you_ let him out? What were you thinking?!"  
She sighed, putting her face in her hands,  
"Dipper, listen. Last night Bill said you two are bonded physically and mentally, meaning you guys need to be close to each other at all times, even if that means-"  
Dipper's eyes widened in realization,  
"Mabel, no! He's not coming to school with us, are you insane?"  
His round cheek's puffed out in anger, Bill rolled his eyes and the odd, white buzzing in the back of Dipper's mind increased, an unfamiliar ping of hatred flash through his conscious, along with a yellow ping of annoyance, was this the emotion reading Bill was talking about?  
Mabel crossed her arms, it was too early to be dealing with her brother's paranoia, even if there was a good reason behind it.  
"There's no other option Dipper, Stan's gone an-"  
"Wait, Stan's gone?"

"Yes, Stan's gone. Apparently Ford tried to smuggling some weird mushroom samples or something?" She shrugged, "Point is, it's just the three of us till the end of the week."

Anxiety bubbled heavily in Dipper's stomach, this was not how he planned for things to go, he couldn't handle dealing with the demon for a week! Especially when they has school, the one place Dipper needed to make a good impression!

"Yeah Pine Tree, quiet your complaining, its not like I want to follow your boring ass all day anyways, but we don't know how strong our bond is and I'm not about to find out. And I was joking about reading you're thoughts, the bond's not strong enough yet, but at some point we should be able to."

Bill stole Mabel's plate, spooning some of the food into his mouth, he made a disgusted face, sticking his tongue out at the taste,  
"Ugh, I definitely did not miss eating."  
Dipper pushed his food away, not wanting to be laughed at again, his eyebrow arching in confusion,  
"Wait, what do you mean you 'didn't miss' eating? Have you been human before?"

"Duh Pine Tree, possession, remember?"  
Bill just rolled his eyes, Dipper pouted,  
"You know what I mean!"  
Mabel smaked her forehead, drawing both if the boys' attention, "Oh, right! Dipper you missed it, Bill explained everything when he knocked you out!"  
Dippers eyebrows shot up, "What! Bill, you knocked me out?!"

"Pine Tree please, I was not about to deal with your weird human emotions, plus you didn't miss much." He continued picking at his food, Mabel shot him a glare,   
"Bill, shut up. You actually missed alot Dipper, did you know Bill used to be human?"

And so Mabel brought Dipper up to speed; so Bill had apparently been human at some point in time and he now needed Mabel's and his help in order to find and get rid of some unknown demon, great. Just how he wanted to spend his senior year.

Dippers stomach had continued to growl so he finished off his plate, much slower this time, then got up to dump it in the sink and refill his coffee, Mabel packed their lunches, Bill bursted out laughing,

"Oh hell, what the fuck are you two wearing!?"

Mabel beamed and Dipper slouched back, already regretting the matching sweaters.  
"Why these, my good demon, are our Mystery Twins Sweaters! I made them myself!"  
Mabel was practically swelling with pride, even if she was only showing off to a demon who probably didn't care about what they wore; in fact...  
"Bill, where did you get those clothes?"

Dipper looked down at the dream demon barley noticing his pale, yellow button up, the sleeves rolled up to the ellbow, and-   
"Bill what the hell's up with your eye?!"  
Bill gave Dipper an unimpressed look, "Really kid, I told you already our eye's changed-"  
"No, not that eye, the other one, it's moving all weird."  
Mabel nodded in a confused agreement, and Bill sent them both a frown, one eyebrow raised in question before his face lite up,  
"Ooh that! My power was too weak last night but now that I'm all powered up again my all seeing eye's acting up. I only have one eye in my original form, so this body only controls the one I need, and the other just does whatever it wants , I can't see out if it anyways."

He shrugged, getting up and stretching, revealing black skinny jeans around his skinny waist, and Dipper huffed; so demons could have nice, skinny bodies but he couldn't, of course.  
"So you have a lazy eye?" Mabel piped up, Dipper still mopping over the demon's thin form, Bill shrugged again,  
"If that's what you want to call it."  
He leaned over cracking his back in several places, Dipper snapped back from his jealous observation, "Well, since Mabel's making you come with us, you're gonna have to hid that, it's kinda creepy."  
Bill smiled, revealing sharp white teeth, "No problem!"  
With a snap, a simple, black eyepatch appeared over the lazy, blue eye.

Dipper felt uneasy, was this really happening? They were having a normal conversation with an insane dream demon an unknown amount of magical power, that had just tried to kill him the day before, god this was worse then being back home, well, nothing was worse then that, but this wasn't right!  
"Umm, I'm gonna go grab my stuff, we don't want to be late. Wait, how is Bill gonna go to school with us, he's not registered."  
Both twins turned to Bill, who snapped his fingers with a lazy expression, "There, now I have all the same classes as Pine Tree, happy?"

"What, no! You don't have to have _all_ the same classes as me! I'm pretty sure we'll be fine as long as we're in the same building or something!"  
Bill was already walking out if the kitchen, not paying attention to what the kid said.

"Relax bro bro, it won't be that bad." Mabel handed him his lunch, which was a way for him to rationalize his food intake and to not stuff his face at the school snack bar. He took his lunch, frowning at his sister, the buzzing filling his mind with anger and annoyance, Bill's? Or maybe it was him feeling it...  
"Mabel of course it's gonna be bad, did you already forget why were here!? I can't... Things can't end well if Bill's gonna be there!"

His voice was angrier then he thought it would be, since when had he gotten upset?   
Mabel looked down on him, shock and her own stream of anger filling her brown eyes.

"Of course I haven't forgotten Dipper! You think I like being nice to him? I'm only trying to get along with him because you're some how tied to him, what if he has some way to get into you're mind now? I won't give him a reason to hurt you, but if you're too stupid to realize that then fine, but I won't have you yelling at me about it! Why don't you remember why _I'm_ here Dipper."

She stormed off, leaving Dipper standing alone in the empty kitchen, tears accumulating at the corners of his eyes, apparently it was one of his 'bad days', it was part of his ever growing anxiety, his emotions were a complete wreck when ever his stress levels were too high, and starting the last year of highschool at a new school with a dream demon would definitely make his stress levels high.  
  
~~~~~~~~~

The car ride was long and clouded with an uneasy awkwardness. Mabel drove them in angry silence, still upset with her brother's outburst, Dipper was crammed awkwardly in the passengers seat, his chunky form a little too big for the tiny car, and Bill layed in the back, taking in all of Pine Tree's jumbled emotions.

The kid's mind was a clouded haze, anger and frustration hung around like heavy smoke, while dispair and shame seemed to ooze out of the boy like uncomfortable sweat. Bill watched the kid from an angle, noticing how he struggled to keep the annoyed tick out of his left eye, and how his pudgy hands rung together, causing yellow sparks to sparkle around his fingers, something neither of the twins noticed. Bill frowned, as much as he loved to see Pine Tree in pain it was only enjoyable if he was the one causing it, maybe cause the kid some pain of his own would break through his clouded mind.

  
~~~~~~~

The moment they pulled up to the school Dipper's heart dropped. Flashes of past school memories flew through his mind, a shiver ran up his spine and he watched as Mabel cut the engine and opened the car door to step out.  
"Wait-Mabel!"  
He grabbed her arm, pulling her body back in the car, his fingers twitched, he looked down at his free hand to see his magic sparking up, he shook his hand to silence it.  
"Uhh, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
She rolled her eyes still up set from earlier, but that was what Dipper wanted to fix, Mabel was right, the reason she was here was to be with him, she had left her old life and friends behind to be with her brother and Dipper wasn't about forge a rift in their sibling relationship. He had to keep her happy, it was only right for her to stay happy.

"Bill, can you give us a minute?"  
The blond frowned,but hoped out of the car and twirled up the steps to the dull, block like building.

"Mabel, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me, I had a really bad nightmare last night, and Bill's back and horrible and I'm having one of my bad days and...I just want to say I'm sorry."

He spilled out all that was eating him up, eyes watering, nervously pulling at his clothes and watching his sisters face for he reaction.   
Mabel chewed he bottom lip, taking in her brothers words,

"Dipper...I know things aren't great right now, and that you're nervous about school, but remember that I'm here for you. But I won't be if you continue to push me away. Not that I'm gonna leave or anything!"  
She quickly added when she saw her brother whimper and slump in on himself. He needed her, and she would always be there for him, she was the older twin after all, she wouldn't let things end up like last time.  
"T-thanks Mabel, for putting up with me and all of this, I just...it means a lot knowing that you're here."  
He gave her a gentle smile and they both reached over and hugged each other, and a ping of disgust flashed through his mind. He pushed it away, he'd wonder about Bill's odd emotions later. They walked up the steps that represented their last year as kids, joking and nuging each other genlty, the mood light and playful, when a silky voice cut through their laughter,  
"Oh my god Mabel? Dipper?"  
The twins looked up to see a tall, slender blond headed their way, her curvy hips swaying as she walked along with her perfectly straight, long platinum blond hair that seemed to sparkled in the sun light,  
"Pacifica?!"  
They both said in unison, what was the richest girl in town doing at an old dump like this?  
"Oh my god Pacifica!"  
Mabel was quick to recover as she rammed the perky blond, hugging her with an iron grip. Dipper stood back awkwardly, sweat beginning to form in his armpits and palms, would Pacifica make fun of his weight? She had always been kind of rude to the twins as kids, even after Mabel and her had become friends all those years ago...  
"Oh wow its good to see you two, what's it been like four years?"  
Mabel pulled away giggling,  
"Five actually and it's good to see you too, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at some rich private school or something?"  
Pacifica rolled her eyes,"Please, I gave up on being a spoiled brat a long time ago, plus, you told me you guys were coming back and I thought I'd suprise you!"  
Dipper frowned, finally stepping towards the chatty girls, "Wait, you to kept in touch after all these years?"

Mabel laughed, casually shrugging, "Yeah, I mean, we were such good friends at the end of summer when we were kids so we just, kept in touch, you know?"

Dipper's frown remained, actually he didn't know, he had been a lonely kid, with a fucked up mental state thanks to a certain demon. Speaking of which...  
"Mabel where's Bill?"

Mabel barely paid hom any attention, already turned back towards Pacifica, "I think he went inside or something."

Dipper huffed, that odd spark of anger was rising up again but he pushed it down, no, he couldn't get upset with Mabel again, especially over something ridiculous like that; Mabel had always been the bubbly, out going one, while he'd been more of a loner, not that he mind. Most of the time it was peaceful and relaxing being alone, but sometimes it made him feel small and usless, making him feel more distant and different then he already was.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, hopefully things wouldn't be like back home. He was determined to make some friends and have a good year. There was a flash of yellow blinking through his mind, a dull wave of disgust fluttered through his conscious, he somehow knew it was related to Bill, the bright yellow obviously belonging to him. But who did the white static belong to? Was it his own presence in his mind? He wandered into the grey, concrete building, dusty halls painted an eggshell white with olive green trimmings, it was dull and bland, and Dipper fonund himself already missing the warm, inviting craziness that was the Mystery Shack.

He found Bill creepily staring down a young couple making out against the boy's bathroom, their bodies pressed tight against each other, completely unaware of the students around them. Bill's nose and the corner of his mouth were scrunched up in distaste.

"Bill!"

Dipper quickly grabbed Bill's arm, dragging him down the halls, away from the couple as they finally noticed his odd looks.

"Bill, what the hell are you doing! You can't just watch people make out, it's fucking creepy dude!"  
Bill had broken out of his trance, only to give Dipper an odd look, something that made the teen feel on edge.

"Relax kid, I just forgot how disgusting you humans are when it comes to your wierd mating rituals. Man, me being human again is bring up old memories on why I hate humans, wow I can't wait to be me again so I can slaughter your disgusting species."

Dippers eye twitched at Bills remark, his brain unsure how to process that information, it settled on its usual mode, which was freaking the fuck out.

"Y-you plan on killing everyone?!"

His heart rate jumped up at Bill's words, he should have expected something like that from the demon, remembering the trouble Bill sent to in the past, it didn't suprise him that he wanted to get ride of humanity, but with Bill he could never be too sure if he was joking or not.  
Bill rose a blond eyebrow at Dipper's reaction, then broke out into his obnoxious, crazed laughter,  
"Oh-oh wow Pine Tree you're face!"  
He threw one hand on Dipper's shoulder and another on his knee as he doubled over in his hectic fit,  
"Don't worry kid, I won't get rid of all you humans, you and Shooting Star are still important to me."  
The white buzz prickled with curiosity along with Dipper's own "Bill what are you playing a-"  
"And since you gave me such a great laugh, which we all know is rare-especially coming from you-I'll give you a some advice."

Dipper was confused at Bills random behavior, seeming crazed and insane in one moment to upbeat and cheerful the next, now Bill was gonna give him advice?

"W-what are you playing at Bill?"  
Bill's laughter suddenly stopped, the halls going dead, and Dipper suddenly realized that even though school was to start soon, they were alone in the halls. Bill's face became uncharacteristically serious,  
"Ditch the sweater, alright _Mystery_."  
And with that the Bell rang, causing Dipper to jump in suprise, Bill left Dipper behind, laughing his odd laughter as he traveled down the hall, "Bill wait! What the hell does that even mean?!"  
Dipper hugged his belly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about his apperence, no suprise there. Dipper stuck close to the walls, trailing after Bill, in order to make his large form seem small. Dark thoughts began to clutter his mind, grey rain clouds of past, hateful memories, his thoughts of a new start had faded and had been replaced with ones of precious anxiety, it was not gonna be a good day.

~~~~~~~~~~

One day.

One day was all it took for his past to come crashing down on him.

His morning had been a mess of fucked up emotions but he had forced himself to push through and once classes had actually started things had been pretty well.  
Besides Bill's odd outbursts through out the day and the occasional looks and laughs he got form his weight, things hadn't been all that bad. Except for one kid, Michael Sturges. He was a broad shouldered kid, with a thin waist, he towered over Dipper and was about 6 foot even. He had dull, brown hair croped close to his scalp, with lifeless, green eyes with the whites almost stained a permimet yellow. His crooked teeth were also yellow and he smelled like stale cigarettes, he was in a couple of Dipper's morning classes and had been one of the people to make fun of Dipper when he had a hard time sliding into his desk 3rd hour, it wasn't his fault they made the desks so small!

But now Sturges was pushing Dipper to the floor while some of his buddies laughed behind them. Bill had wondered off without Dipper when the final Bell rang, and the group had quickly cornered him.   
"Well what do we have here? Hey fat ass how's it going?"  
Dipper was on the floor, his heart pounding in his ear and his palms were hot and sweaty, small puddles of sweat leaving the floor slippery where his hands kept him in place. Flashes of his past bullies shot across his mind but he did his best to keep his voice steady.  
"What do you guys want?"  
He could already feel an anxiety attack coming, but he fought it down, the static screaming in his ear, white rage and a hungry desperation fighting for control, the odd thoughts confused him, but nothing could break past the terror he felt towards the group of men standing over him.   
Sturges laughed, "Oh man I missed this. Waiting all summer to mess with a loser like you, you're in for a fun time."  
He stepped closer but one of his buddies spoke up before he grabbed Dipper, "wait, isn't he one of those Pines kids? You know, those freaks that believe in ghosts and monsters and all that weird shit?"

A wide grin broke out on Sturges' face, "Oh a Pines eh? Well isn't this gonna be fun eh, _Mystery_?"

Dippers blood ran cold. This was the advice Bill had given him, Bill had known this was gonna happen!   
He felt his rage fight against his fear, the white noise howling in his ear, it was deafening, but before he could act he felt a boney fist collide with his chubby cheek.   
It wasn't the first time he's taken a punch and he knew it wouldn't be his last, so the pain that shot through his jaw wasn't as bad as Sturges would have hoped. Just because he was overweight didn't mean he was weak; except, mentally he was a total wreck and was frozen in complete fear as another punch landed in his gut, the hit wasn't enough to knock the air out of him but it was hard enough to stun him just enough for Sturges' goons to join in. They landed a couple of kicks and punches, before a high pitched, obnoxious voice cut through their grunts and a Dipper's pleas,

"Hey fuckers, I think he's had enough."

The school was pretty much empty and only a fool would barg in on Sturges' beating, but of course pathetic human rules didn't apply to Bill Cipher, Dream Demon, so seeing him, golden haired and straight faced, made the over bearing white buzz crack and instantly fade. Dipper pulled himself up into a sitting position, scrambling to find his fallen glasses, thankfully, still in one peace. Rapidly forming bruises had him whimperig, the soreness of his body beginning to take imidiate affect.  
Sturges chuckled, his possy joining in, now facing Bill,  
"What'd you say Pretty Boy?"

Bill's golden eye seemed to twitch and his roots turned slightly red but no one besides Dipper seemed to notice. But Bill hid his anger well and instead flashed one of his oversized, toothy grins, which seemed to almost split his face in half. Yesterday Dipper had been too overwelmed to take in the demon's apperence, but now looking up at him from his beaten view he understood where Sturges' nickname came from; there was a small gap between the middle of Bill's top, overly sharpened teeth, along with an odd array of golden freckles that seemed to collect more on the left side then the right in a blochy pattern and his nose which he had apparently fixed with magic had healed wrong and was now crooked and leaned slightly to the left. For an all powerful, isosceles triangle, his human form was anything but perfect.   
"I said Pine Tree here's had enough, and Shooting Star'll kill me if he gets anymore damaged then he already is."

Bill strolled forward not bothered in the slightest by the group's hostle aura, heading towards Dipper, but Sturges reached out to grab Bill, oblivious to the demon's superior aura.

Before Sturges even touched Bill, he was pinned down with his face smashed against the dirty, tile floor with his arm painfully pinned behind his back. Bill's calm deminer broke and he let out a low snarl near the boy's ear,  
"Did I say you can fucking touch me, you filthy human?"  
Spooked by the animalistic snarl the group backed off,  
"Now get out of my sight before I cut off all your hands and shove them up each of your asses."  
He gracefully let go of Sturges and stood up, and the group quickly took off, Sturges stumbling to keep up. Bill was then standing over Dipper an unreadable expression on his face, with his hand out stretched to Dipper. Dipper stared at the hand before bursting into tears, the adrenaline from the attack finally wearing off and all his past emotions and memories caught up to him. He curled in on himelf, his back against the cold wall, his breaths short and rough. He knew showing weakness infront of the demon was going to come back to bite him but it was too late to care, his very first day at school had resulted in the very thing he had run away from back home. What had been the point of all this? His left arm itched and he pictured the small blaze that was hidden in his draw back home, no, he couldn't do that, he couldn't...could he?

He looked over at Bill, who had slouched next to him while he cried, oddly quiet, he felt Bill's yellow discomfort in his mind and through blurry eyes saw a mixture of frustration and uneasiness on the dream demon's face.

"Y-you knew this was go-gonna h-happen."

Bill just hummed in reply not meeting the boy's gaze, anger sparked back in Dipper's mind, yet the odd white buzz remained silent.

"Y-you knew this was gonna happen and all you did to stop it was to tell me to take off my fucking sweater!"  
He had grabbed Bill's shoulder forced them to be face to face, Bills eye flashed a dangerous crimson and and Dipper's angry spark quickly died out,   
"I-I mean y-you knew and just-just let them...."  
His whole face was on fire along with his clamy, extra sweaty hands he'd lost his nerves and wouldn't met Bills eye.

"Actually I _did_ stop them, they would have kept beating the shit out of you for another ten minutes if I hadn't stepped in. You're lucky were bonded or I would have let them have their fun." Bill voice harsh, and unsympathetic.

"Why even let that happen in the first place? What was the point?"  
Bill turned away, yellow anger sparking through their link, "I was tired of this boring attitude you have, what happened to the curious, sarcastic kid you used to be?I thought teaching you a lesson would snap you back to your old ways, but seeing them almost beat the shit out of your fat ass made me realize I don't like people messing with my stuff."

Dipper had finished sobbing and now the only thing echoing off the walls were small siffles,

"You wanna know what happened Bill? You happened."

Bill didn't let his expession give himslef away, instead he got up, leaving Pine Tree behind. He had use whatever emotion he had similar to sympathy on letting the kid cry while remaining silent but it was all worn out now, and he was tired of being around the sensitive teen, human emotions were definitely not his thing. Dipper staggered after Bill, his chunky form and fresh bruises made it difficult to stand and he fell behind as they made there way to the parking lot.

Bill's kept his gaze away from the red eyed boy, instead he searched the parking lot for Shootings Star's tiny, cherry red car. He took the sparkly keys out of his pocket and tossed them to the round boy, "Here, Shooting Star's hitching a ride with Blondie. "

Dipper struggled to catch the keys, almost dropping them, and stared down at them with a frightened look, almost like he expected the keys to bite him.  
"Y-you want me to d-drive?!"  
Bill was already stepping into the passengers seat, "Well yeah, how else are we supposed to get home?"  
Dipper was shaking his head furiously, his stutter worse then normal,  
"N-no I can't! I-i c-can't drive, M-mabel's the o-only one who-who can."

His breathing was coming short and fast, why was he so pathetic, he couldn't even think about driving without panicking! Bill's eyebrow was raised in disappointment,   
"Geez kid, is there anything you can do without bawling your eyes out?"  
Dipper just whimpered in reply, unable to speak.

Bill looked over at Dipper, he could already see the purple bruises forming on the chubby boy's face, he had tears streaming down his blochy cheeks, which was already tear stained from his precious attack.  
Being connected to Dipper was effecting Bill in a way he didn't anticipate, at first he wanted to use the bond to get under the kid's skin, figure out what maked him tick, and use that as an advantage when dealing with this unidentified demon, one that was starting to get on Bill's nerves. The unknown demon's presence had been slowly drifting closer to the Shack all month, but the night Dipper and he bonded the presence disapired completely. Bill had his suspitions, but it was going to be difficult to find proof.

The kid's mind was more damaged then he had first believed, constant fear and anxiety were always forcing their way into Bill's mind, the emotions made him feel sickly and uneasy and gave him a major headache, but nothing beat the white static that was constantly humming behind the kid's thoughts.  
It was an odd background noise that filled the quietness of their subconscious, the buzz had been absent when Bill had invaded the kid's mind years ago, and the new noise made him on edge, he wouldnt admit it out loud, but he was unsure if the white static was a threat, he'd make sure to keep on eye on the kid.

Watching him now, broken and beaten, made Bill uneasy, not because he cared for the boy, but because he wasn't the one causing the pain, it had only been a day and Bill noticed that Dipper's emotions and thoughts were steadily getting mixed into his own, yet it seemed Dipper was having a different effect to their link, he read Bill's emotions with a weaker force.  
But it was only the first day, their link was bound to get stronger, much stronger, and Bill wasn't sure where it would lead, and that's what made his anger rise, but looking at the pitiful kid made an odd, uncomfortable emotion arise, one that restrained Bill from laughing and lashing out at his Pine Tree, instead he sighed, reaching around the car, and snaching the keys into his own hands,  
"Just hurry and get in the car."

Dipper's red faced was confused,  
"W-what Bill, you can't drive!"  
Bill pushed him towards the passenger door, flinging himself into the driver's side,  
"Well if you can't drive us then I'm gonna have to, I've been watching you humans for centuries, how hard can it be?"

"Bill, I don't think-"  
Bill floored the gas, almost crashing into the cars parked in front of him, Dipper screamed and Bill's manic laughter filled the car.

So Bill's plan wasn't following its original agenda, but he would make this work, he had the twins, he had access to the physical realm, even if it was a human body, now all he need was to figure out what demon was trespassing in his turf and he would be ready to carry out his plan's!

But first he had to deal with this screaming meatsack right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happened. Things didn't happen.
> 
> The plot should pich up next chapter, well that's the plan anyways. 
> 
> Don't forget leave comments! Even if their silly and you just wanna say hi, their still great to read!


	4. Chrome Switchblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some violence as well as a detailed description of self harm
> 
> So if that bothers you let me know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone, the long awaited next chapter of Insanity!!
> 
> I'm sorry if things are a little slow, to me it felt like this chapter could have been better but maybe that's just the part of me that wants to get to the blood and guts already talking
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> Enjoy~

Bill listen to Pine Tree's churning thoughts from his lonesome spot on the battered couch. As soon as they got back to the shack the burnette had locked himself in his room, with a green tinted face and a hammering heart. Bill was still upset that he had let the kid's thoughts get to him, he need to get his mind off of these unsettling human emotions that were streaming through their link.

The kid's mind was still bubbling with pain and discomfort, that never fading anxiety causing a throbbing headache right behind Bill's one good eye. This kid was gonna be the death of him, and he was immortal!  
Bill stretched out on the small couch, arching his back and hanging his legs off the side, his human body was sore and tired, Shooting Star had left him on the wooden floor and the stiff wood did not agree well with his renewed human body. He closed his eye, feeling his useless eye shifting around in its socket, along with the slow, odd beating of his heart. Man human bodies were a pain.

In his relaxed state he could feel the hazy, white presence floating towards the back of the kid's mind, almost out of reach. Bill still couldn't figure out what it was, his thoughts drifted towards the other demon, this mystic, white haze could be its doing but being stuck in a human form limited Bill's powers over the mindscape and he couldn't be sure. Bill sat up quickly as a blinding flash of pain came through the link, what the hell was Pine Tree doing up there?

Bill figured he'd been moaping around long enough and stood and stretched out his slender frame, his bones aching and creaking, just how he remembered it. He slowly climbed up the stairs, Shooting Star wasn't back yet but he really didn't need her, Pine Tree's magic was stronger then her's and with the newly added bond, his power would surpass even Sixer's. But Bill need the kid on his side before that happened, he needed to play his cards right in order for his plans to succeed, no matter the set backs, Bill Cipher will come out on top, he always did.

Bill banged loud on Pine Tree's door, and he chuckled as he heard a loud _thump_ and the kid cursing through the walls, the door creaked open, Dipper peaked through the open door, his hair a knotted mess and he scowled at Bill through tired, mismatched eyes, whiched seemed smaller without the glasses.  
"Bill, what do you want?"  
Bill smiled his wide, toothy grin, the kid was clearly annoyed by the intrusion and Bill planned on returning the favor for all the headaches the kid had been giving him.  
"Well, hello to you too Pine Tree, is that anyway to treat your savior?"

Bill pushed through the door, taking in the teen's mess of a room, up against the wall to the far right stood a rickety, old bookcase, filled with thick worn books, some about science and physics, others were well worn mystery novels, but alot were about the supernatural, some even seemed to be hand written. The rest of the kid's room held a large, black wooden desk, filled with piles of papers full of notes and doodles, many of them crossed out, cans of old pit cola littered the area, and the small trash can was over flowing with wrappers and empty bags. Papers and pens collected on the floor along with one of the books, this one leather bound in a tan cover, the pages a faded yellow, next to a tipped over, cushioned rolly chair, the twin size bed remained an empty mess of cold sheets stuffed into a tiny corner. The walls were covered with posters of a mixture of lose left paper, newspaper clippings, random stickly notes and flayed posters of random bands and nerdy quotes.

"Man Pine Tree, I'm not sure if I should be impressed by the complete unorginization of your room or terrified, I'll just go with both."

Dipper huffed, slowly bending over and picking up the knocked over chair, "My savior? Bill nothing would have happened if you weren't an asshole! And my room's fine, it's a little messy but that's how I like it!"  
Bill ploped onto Dipper's bed, the mattress sinking in under his weight, "What ever helps you sleep at night. So what was that horrible pain you just felt?"  
Bill kicked an old cheese-it wrapper, watching the teen pick up some of the mess.  
"You felt that?"  
Bill just nodded, already bored with the conversation.  
"Well because of you, I had to preform a healing spell to get rid of all my bruises, and it was a lot more painful then I thought it would be."

Taking another look at the kid, Bill noticed how his pale skin was free of the previous, yellowing brusies, a smile tugging on the demon's lips,  
"So you needed to get rid of the evidence before Shooting Star found out, huh? That wouldn't have been a problem if you knew how to stand up for yourself."  
Dipper stopped collecting his fallen items from off the floor, staggering to his feet and rounding on Bill, his overly round cheeks a burning scarlet,  
"Sh-shut up! You don't know anything Bill! You've been here for one day, how the hell could you know anything about me!"  
Dippers anger roared through their link, slamming a headache down in Bill's mind, the white haze barley present but it somehow seemed mixed with the kid's own frustration.   
Normally, Bill would be laughing at the teen's difiance, this was what he had wanted, the kid's missing spark finally showing itself again. But it wasn't fully his own, it felt tainted somehow, Impure, and dark. Not at all like his Pine Tree.   
"What the hell do you want anyways? Shouldn't you be murdering baby animals in the woods or something? Why don't you leave me alone?!"

Bill had had enough of his sapling talking back, apparently he needed to be taught another lesson. He jumped off the bed landing flat onto the overly round boy in a matter of seconds. He hand his hands around the teen's thick neck, squeezing, but not enough to completely block his air flow, "Who the fuck gave you the right to talk to me that way?" Bill's voice came out as an animalistic growl, smiling sharply at the fear that plauged the kid's crossed eyes.  
Dipper struggled under the demon's grip, he'd been roughed up before, but never like this, his pudgy hands gripped the demon's wrists, desperately trying to pry the tan hands off of his neck.   
"B-Bill..."

"Now get dressed you fat piece of shit, we're heading into the woods to track down the other demon."

Bill was off the kid as quickly as he had been on him, stalking out the door, a satisfied grin on his face caused by the discomfort he caused the teen. Bill felt much better now, the odd sensation to help the kid earlier long gone.

~~~~~~

Dipper struggled to pick himself off the floor, violently shaking and clutching his neck where the demon's hands had been seconds before. This was the Bill Cipher he knew, the one who had ruined his childhood, the one that had caused all his pain and suffering and all his anxieties and paranoia. He felt an attack coming on but he fought it back, not wanting the dream demon to come back and casue him anymore pain. Dipper was a fool, he had believe Bill had gained a soft spot when he had saved him earlier, if only because of their bond and his new human body. But now Dipper knew he had been wrong, Bill was evil and twisted, and only did what he need to in order to carry out his plans, what ever they were.

Dipper hastily threw off the Mabel's sweater, the tight fabric hard to pull over his girthy torso, vowing to never wear it again, and threw on a faded, maroon hoodie, which barely covered his large form, but it would have to do. He stayed silent, afraid to make even the smallest of noises, keeping his terrified tears from rolling down his face, he felt like he was about to relapes into what he once was, the crumpled mess of delusional paranoia and horrific nightmares. He felt like a child again, like he was breaking and that no one could help him out of this black hole he was suffocating in. He help back his vomit, his shaking hands grabing his faded hat and glasses before he stumbled down rickety stairs, not wanting to keep the demon waiting any longer.

Bill was waiting for Dipper by the door, his expression calm and possibly a little bored. Through his fear, Dipper felt curiousity bloom and flourish in his mind that he knew now wasn't his own. Yet it couldn't be Bill's as he felt no familiar golden yellow the demon's thoughts normally provided. At first Dipper had ignored the presence, thinking it nothing more then his own mixed up feelings jumbled through the new link, yet now, after Bill's chaotic episode he was terrified of the white, hot feeling in his mind, its cloudiness almost a foggy grey.

Dipper was losing his mind and he had no one to help him, the Stan's were gone and even though she claimed she would always be there, Mabel was preoccupied with friends and an actual life to help him with his demonic mess.

"Let's go kid."  
Was all Bill said before heading out the shack door, leaving Dipper to briskly follow. Bill seemed to enter a random patch of trees, entering the woods with out a second glance back to see if Dipper would follow; which they both knew he would. Bill seemed to have adapted to a human body well, as he strolled gracefully through the fallen trees and underbrush, unlike his first day in his body. But even after spending a month adventuring through the woods Dipper still struggled to keep up, his stubby legs having to do twice the work Bill's long ones need to do. Branches snatched as his large form while they seemed to steer clear of Bill's presence, Dipper rung his hands nervously together before tripping over an unseen tree root,  
"Ooff! B-Bill, where are we going anyways?"  
  
He spit the dirt out of his mouth, staggering to his feet, brushing leaves and dirt off his hoodie, which he pulled farther down over his belly, it had scrunched up in the fall, the tiny end of his plump tummy peaking through. Bill looked down at the kid with an amused smile on his face, yellow flashes and flickers sparking through their link in a way that Dipper could only describe as laughter. He scowled up at the demon, but held back his remark, not wanting to feel Bill's hands on him again.  
"Man, Pine Tree can you be any clumsier?"

"I'm not clumsy! J-just tell me where we're going!"

It was odd how fast his mood changed, how his fear seemed to haze over as grey anger bled through, but he accepted the change, no longer wanting to be afraid, he stayed cautious, but ready to bite if he needed to- more like if Bill let him.   
"We're heading to the last place I felt the demon. Hopefully we'll learn where it went and what kind of demon it is."  
Bill leaned over, poking and sinking his finger a good inch into the chubby teen's gut,  
"And you wouldn't be so clumsy if you lost some weight. Oh wait, you tried and that failed. Can you do anything right kid?"

He whipped his head back, laughing his manic laughter as he treaked on ahead. Dipper's face and ears burned, matching the heat pooling in his head, he rushed after Bill, his chunky belly jiggling with his heavy steps,  
"W-why the hell do you always make fun of me?! There's no fucking reason for you to bring u-up my weight all the time, but you do!"

Dipper's quick pace abruptly stopped when Bill whirled around, facing the round teen,  
"You wanna know why I make fun of you? I'm a fucking demon kid, one who's job is to fuck with the mind. I know what makes you tick, what makes you break apart into tiny pieces. You'd be a brain dead, fat blob on the floor if I didn't need you. Just because I have a human body and these stupid, disgusting emotions doesn't mean I'm gonna stoop down to your filthy human level and 'be nice'."

Bill's hair was tinted cherry, the white of his eye taking on a blackish hue, Dipper reeled back, the anger dispersing and become amusment, which completely went against his own fear. He was losing his mind and the only one who could help was even crazier than he was.

"Now come on kid, were almost there."

Twently more minutes of bird churps and the crackles of bare branches and they came to a small clearing. No more then a yard across, the small area was a patch of black, dead earth floor, they'd found a fairy ring.

"Seriously, we travel through these stupid woods just to end up at a fairy ring?"  
Bill's loud voice echoed through the trees, reminding Dipper of the blond's demonic voice and its high pitched, echoy ring, he shivered at the memory, looking down at the ring in terror, fairy rings were created when ever fairies feasted on human flesh, the patches of dead life cursed with impure engery, anything left or taken from the circle would die, wilt away like the very corpse who's soul was chained to the spot.  
"W-why was it at a fairy ring? What use would a demon have here?"

Dipper looked over towards the demon, who was lost in thought contemplating the dry dead patch. Dipper had his own ideas, the only thing significant about this spot was the trapped soul, so if that was what the demon was after then why? What purpose did it serve?  
Bill snapped his fingers, setting the ring aflame, his dazzeling, saphire flames devouring the ring, a billowing shreak came blowing through the wind, filling Dipper's mind till it felt like the voice was coming from his own head. He fell to his knees, clawing at his ears, deaspreatly wanting to be free of the shrill voice. It roared louder and louder, Dipper's vision glowing white, the shreak seemed to be speak into his mind, was it yelling in tongues? He couldn't make out the gibberish but it chilled him to the very bone. He couldn't see Bill but yellow pain was pounding through the bond and with a last violent screech it was gone.

A loud, white hot ringing filled his ears, the world was silent except for the after effect of the painful yells. Bill was infront of him, through his blurry vision he saw Bill's mouth moving but he heard nothing. An odd sensation picked at the back of his brain, like a nervous tick that wouldn't go away, he wanted to scratch it, wanted to stop it, but for some reason he knew it needed crimson walls to quiet down forever. Bill snapped and Dipper's ears poped violently, the sounds of the world rushing back to him all at once. "Kid, hey kid can you hear me?"  
If Dipper's mind wasn't throbbing so hard he'd say the demon looked worried, the vomit he had been holding back earlier finally came up, caking the blonds shoes in pink bile, the Snowball's he had devoured earlier coming back up to haunt him. "Son of a bitch! Hey kid, are you still with me, kid!"

Bill's voice faded out, the forest melting away with it, filling Dipper's world with blacks, whites, greys and a very sticky red wall.

~~~~~~

More screaming, more guts, more familiar laughter that always managed to escape him, but this time everything was red.

~~~~~~

Dipper opened his eyes feeling sick. His vision was blurry and his gut felt like he had swallows a firecracker. He rubbed at his tired face, trying to piece together the events that had transpired, school had been hell, and Dipper's neck still felt soar from Bill's attack, but what had led him here, in bed? Something snapped in his mind and everything came spiraling back at him- the woods, the ring, _the voice_ \- Dipper's blood ran cold and his insides twisted in on themselves, his head whipped around taking in every dark corner of his room. He felt exposed, like wild eyes were glaring him down, he dove for his phone, snatching it off the desk but also causing himself to tumble to the ground, thick sheets wrapped tightly against his sweaty body. His loud thud reverberated throughout the room chilling his bones and sending his heart into over drive, he flicked his phone on, shining the screen light around the room, praying no monsters inhabited the hidden, black corners. He found nothing but he still felt unsafe. He pulled the sheets off, frantically crawling towards the light switch, smashing the button down and blinding himself with yellow electric light.

He sat panting under the switch, cold tears stinging against his too hot body. Everything had been too much, he couldn't take it anymore! Dipper eyed his desk drawer, scrambling on all fours and ripping the drawer open, he couldn't find his old, rusty blade but found something better, it was a polished chrome switchblade that he had found while exploring the basement below. His parents had informed Stan about his little....hobbie, resulting in all sharp objects being accounted for on a daily basis, but that rule apparently excluded Ford's study. He backtracked into his corner where he rolled up his left sleeve, exposing his thick, squishy arm, which was already lind up with previous raw scars. He flipped the blade open, careful not to cut his fingers, funny how he was afraid to cut his hands but could care less about what happened to his arms.

He pressed the blade to his pale skin, there was almost no smooth skin left. The blade sunk in, Dipper didn't register how far it dug, but he could care less, he dragged the blade across his flesh, a small red line about an inch long. He removed the knife, noticing the tiny red tip at the end, he threw the blade down, suddenly afraid of the sharp instrument. He clutched his wrist, squeezing himself tight into his corner, crimson tears leaked from the wound, his eyes flowing water in the same rhythm as his cut. He stayed like this for hours, the grey whisp and the new shreaking voice laughing at his pitiful depression. He sobbed into his arms, tears spilling down his chubby cheeks and soaking his tight sweater. He didn't understand anything anymore, the psycho demon silently below him, the kids at school who hated him for unknown reasons, or the poisonous tongues that laughed behind his eyes, all of it was too overbearing and he cried even harder when thoughts of adding another cut crossed his mind.

Mabel found him around twelve o'clock in the morning, still silently weeping, his hickups hurting his tired chest. None of her comforting words calmed him down and the only thing that made him stop and fall asleep was the low snap of Bill's fingers from his tired spot on the couch, a whole story below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have something to ask:
> 
> I can either finish the Soulmates series (another chapter or two)
> 
> Finish and post the first chapter of my siren mini series
> 
> Write more Chubby! Bill
> 
> Or write a sequel to Lets Take Over the World
> 
> I'm letting you amazing people decided so please comment and let me know!!
> 
> :3


	5. Greying Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes advantage of Dipper's decent into Insanity
> 
> And what happened to our favorite Grunkles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone be pround, I'm uploading something that's not at 1 am

The rest of the week was just as miserable as the first. It was barley the first week and Dipper was already a target for more then half the school's bullies. It also didn't help that Bill's moods were constantly shifting; on rare occasions he would give more 'advice' and help Dipper steer clear of his assaulters, other times the demon would watch from the shadows, his yellow laughter ringing loud throughout the brunette's mind. Dipper's life was a living hell, his breakdown from before still haunted him in the dead of night, the wispy voice from the forest still ringing loudly in his mind from time to time. It laughed at him, echoing his past mistakes throughout his conscious, the grey fog wrapping around his mind, choking him into a fearful silence. If Bill felt any of this through the link he never said, he dragged Dipper on more hunts through the woods, still obsessing over the mystery demon. He was tired of being human and he took all his frustration out on the chubby boy he was forced to share his head with.

Pine tree didn't seem affected by the link in the same way as Bill, the blond's powers give him access to the burnette's mind, if only to just watch and witness his mind unravel. The day in the woods had struck a chord with the demon, for once in his life something other then himself had mattered. He blamed his concern for the boy over the fact that they were bonded, unsure how far their souls were actually linked. Were their life lines tied together, how far would their mental link reach? They were all questions Bill needed the answers to but couldn't reach in his limited form, and he cented his frustration out on the fat teen he was permenatly bonded to.

The events in the woods were hazy to the blond, he thought burning the ring that trapped the lost soul would help draw the other demon out, but all it had resulted in was Pine Tree breaking down, he knew something had effected the boy, but all Bill could feel though their link was an annoying ringing, drowning out all other sounds and rattling his mind and blurring his vision, but Pine Tree seemed to have been effected differently, no matter what Bill did the kid wouldn't snap out of what ever fit he was having. Once Pine Tree had finally passed out Bill had used what ever control over the link he had to peak into the kid's mind, his abilities as a dream demon giving him greater access to the link. He poked into the burnette's dreams, expecting pityful scenes of his past beatings and pathetic human self loathing, but Bill had found fragmented pieces of his Pine Tree's mind, a manic laughter clouding his dreams the smell of iron strong and crimson walls shining bright just for him. Now this, this was interesting. Maybe this overweight meatsack would be worth something after all. Bill tested his theory throughout the week, twisting his test along with his frustration and anger into one big hell storm for the kid, sure Pine Tree seemed normal on the outside, well as normal as a paranoid, face stuffing fat sack of flesh could be, but Bill checked the kid's mind every night, seeing his sanity slowly slip away. It was only a matter of time before Bill would be able to mold his sapling's mind into his own personal weapon, taking over this dimension might be easier then he originally thought.

But he had one other problem, Pine Tree's family. Shooting Star was doing her best to accompany her brother as much as possible, keeping Bill away with threats of more broken noses and a couple of missing teeth. If only he could get ride of the rotten brat, Pine Tree needed to be separated from his family but killing them would leave his sapling unresponsive and an emotional wreck, and not the good kind. No, Bill would have to use other means to drive the Pines family away from the fragile teen, Sixer and Fez would be back any day and Bill wasn't sure what would happen to his plans once that six fingered freak showed up. He'd have to find a better way, but he'd keep destroying the Pines family as a back up plan.

  
Bill strolled through the silent house in the dead of night, the pitch black sky a solid mass of darkness that flooded the whole shack, not even the faintest if crickets could be heard, no animals from the surrounding woods dared make a noise as the demon set his new plan into action. So maybe torturing his sapling with harsh beatings and horrendous dreams wasn't working as effectively as it could be, but it had been worth a shot and Bill had collected alot of data on the kid's mental state, or at least what was left of it. But Bill had a devised a new way to get a reaction from his teatering Pine Tree; trust.

Bill menuvered his way into the kitchen, his golden glowing light locking on to the faintly glowing symbol of their bond on the back of Pine Tree's neck, the brand illuminating a soft blue glow as the fatter being hunched in on himself, quivering in the darkness as he drowned out his most recent nightmare with cookie dough ice cream. Bill's toothy grin split across his face, he slunk his way over the the larger burnette,

"Hiya Pine Tree ~"

The words rolled of the demon's tongue, thick as honey and just as sweet, he had to play his cards right in order to get away with his plan.

"B-bill what are you- why are you up?!"

Dipper jumped in the darkness, his own mismatched eyes glowing wide at the blond's presence, his glow just as bright as the demon's. He cowered over his mess of a table, his massive gut pressed painfully against the wooden table, almost spilling over the top as he hide his comfort food from the demon with his thick pasty arms.

Bill snickered at the others fearful discomfort, but he hid his laughter as he flicked on the lights, dousing the room in a brief blinding whiteness, the dull yellowness of the bulb shining down on Dipper's slouched posture.

"Why are _you_ in the dark?"

Bill slid himself into the chair across from his sapling, taking in the kid's disheveled apperence, his glasses were missing revealing the purple sunken in skin that hung heavily under his eyes, his ratty hair was a tangled mess, an oily scalp the dripped down to stringy half hearted curls. Bill also notice that for once the kid wasn't covering his upper body, instead of the thick sweaters and concealing flannels he usually wore, Dipper was just in a simple baby blue t shirt. The thin fabric was too tight and outline his fatty lumps, hugging his upper arms too closly making his arms thicker then they actually were, and sweat collected under his pits, probably from his feverish nightmare.

The burnette seemed to notice Bill staring, and he quickly crossed his soft arms over his thick chest, his cheeks dusted a blotchy cherry red. He chewed his already raw lips in worry, not meeting the demon's eyes, ready for a string of insults to be thrown his way,

"...So I didn't wake you up."

Bill's hysteric laughter flooded the silent house, the demon soaking in the kid's discomfort and uneasiness. It was then that he noticed the rows of feverish red lines that ran up the kids pudgy arms, the cut on his left one scabbed over and healing, this kid was on the edge of cracking and he thanked the devil himself that his Pine Tree was a shattering mess.

"Hey kid, give me your arm."

Dipper locked eyes with Bill, staring into his golden ord, trying his best to ignore the odd icy blue twitching one, the pupil never ceasing its rapid movements,

"W-why do you-"

"Just give me your arm. The injured one."

Dipper hesitated for a second, searching the demon's odd eyes before slowly extending his arm, letting Bill grab his forearm and run his fingers delicately over the old scars, trailing around the healing wound. He could feel the slight groves in his skin, all the years of opening and reopening the cuts causing the scar tissue to be permanently damaged. Bill continued to stroke the old cuts, sneaking a peak at the fatter male, talking in his saplings flustered cheeks and quivering form, the young human unsure how to behave,

"Did you start doing this before or after I started torturing with you?"

Dipper cringed at the denoms choice of words, squirming around uncomfortably under Bill's gaze, why was the demon being so gentle all of a sudden? The shrill laughter in his head rung through his ears, he winced at the deafening voice but Bill seemed unaffected exept for the knowing smile that crept into the corner of his thin lips.

"I s-started cutting our f-first year back from Gravity Falls."

A shiver ran down Dipper's spine at Bill's delicate touch, he couldn't believe that a chaotic being like Bill Cipher could touch so softly. His fingers twitched as he thought about pulling away, but he knew Bill wouldn't like that and the burnette feared the demon's rath. It was almost like Bill was playing with him, waiting for him to slip up and destroy him when his guard was down.

"Bill what...what happened that day in the woods?"

Bill didn't bother looking up at the teen, instead continuing his trail up the other's arm, sending a sense of calming through their link, the kid was as clueless as ever.

"I have some theories, but you don't need to know any of them."

The grey haze screamed throughout his mind, demanding to know more of the demon's plans but he held his tongue, his eye twitched at the pain but he did his best to to keep the raging thoughts out of his mind,

"I can stop it you know. The pain, the nightmares, I can make it all go away."

Bill finally stopped his twirling fingers keeping his tan hands on Dipper's soft, pudgy skin. He looked down on the teen, seeing the pain in his eyes, feeling the jolts of anger shooting through their link, his sapling was slowly caving and with this final push he would seal the deal. Dipper looked the demon over, taking in his relaxed posture and seemingly innocent smile, was Bill Cipher, a demon, offering his help?

"W-what do you mean?"

Bill let his smile widen, growing and revealing his sharp teeth,

"I mean, this..."

Bill traced his finger over the scabbed wound, the cut healing as he dragged his finger down, the skin becoming doft and smooth, not even a scar left behind. Dipper's eyed widened at the act, be pulled his arm back, feeling the fresh, smooth skin under his clamy hands,

"H-how did you...you shouldn't be able to use this much power... right?"

Bill rolled his eyes, man this kid was making it hard for him to keep his cool, but he kept his smirk down, instead of an annoyed eye brow raise he gave the fatter teen a gentle smile,

"Relax kid, if I had enough engery to destroy you and your family I would have done it already."

A steady stream of fear and terror strickled through the link, pounding in the demon's mind, but ignored the headache slamming through his mind, instead leaking some of his saved magic into the kid's thoughts, calming his panic.

Dipper was on edge but he couldn't help but think over Bill's offer, he was right, Bill definitely would have killed them all by now if that meant he could escape back into the mindscape, and although Bill could be a complete asshole at times, he had helped Dipper stear clean of some of the bullies at school, after all, could things get much worse? The shreaking voice in his head had continued to grow louder throughout the week, the grey mist wirling around and bringing up past memories, events that the burnette wished he could get ride of, to be able to leave his weakness behind in the past, but he had a feeling that something didn't want him to, and Dipper couldn't be sure if it was Bill himself causing him all this misfortune, or something else. But he was running out of options and his fingers itched to carve more marks into his arms every passing day and he was tired of being scared. Tired of being afraid and unable to defend himself. Maybe with the demon's help he'd be able to out grow this pathetic hole he's dug himself into, but Bill never didn't anything with out a price.

"What's in it for you Cipher?"

Bill couldn't help the twisted grin that broke out on his face, call it an old habit,

"Well, in order to stop the nightmares I'm gonna have to be around you when you fall asleep. That way I can use some of my magic to ward off the dreams before they happen. And since our minds our now connected I'll be able to access the mindscape through you, and maybe figure out how to disable this bond."

"Wait you can go back into the Mindscape How come I'm just now hearing about this?"

Dipper was out of his chair in seconds, eyes wide and fearful as he clutched his healed arm protectively, and Bill had to admit, the fatter human was quick on his feet when he wanted to be. Bill stood from his chair as well, tired of trying to play his version of 'the nice guy'.

"Like I said, there are some things you don't need to know. You're lucking I'm even telling you. Now come on tubby, lets head to bed before Shooting Star wakes up, or do you want her to find you breaking your diet once again by stuffing your face in the dead of night?"

"S-shut up Cipher, what do you know! And your leaving as soon as your done doing what ever the hell it is you need to do."

Pine Tree's face was flushed a burning scarlet, his chubby cheeks puffed up in anger, for a kid who was going mentally insane he sure held onto his anger well. But that only fueled Bill's plan more and he clapped the teen on the shoulder, hating the warmth that filtered through his thin shirt, man humans were disgusting. Dipper flinched under the touch, his shoulders tense as Bill lead him out of the kitchen, barley even bothering to turn off the lights, the threat of his sister's wrath having him waddle silently next to the blond.

"Sure, sure kid, what ever you say. Now stop being so paranoid and get to bed, some of us are stiff and tired from laying on an uncomfortable couch all night."

Dipper let himself be lead to the stairs, chewing once again on his bottom lip, pulling at his tight shirt nervously, maybe he was over reacting, sure Bill was a demon, one that had huanted him as a child, but what was happening to him was worse, it wasn't just his dreams that were beginning to get to him, but reality itself seemed to be losing all its meaning, the grey swirl and shreaking voice made sure of that.

"By the way kid, when Sixer and Fez show up I expect no harm to come to me, or else I'll make sure your nightmares reach an ultimate high."

There was suddenly a loud bang, followed by the splintering of wood and a matalic click,

"Get the _fuck_ away from my great nephew now Cipher!"

Both the demon and the boy froze, each throwing their hands up as the two older men smashed through the door, each looking just as menacing and terrifying as a fully armed Multibear. Dipper heard Bill draw in a sharp breath, his voice low and angered under his breath,

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show our favorite Pine Tree some love


	6. Hopelessly Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self harm warning in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while and I miss writing this fic so here you go!

  
Dipper was frozen in place, the Stan's stood before them, eyes alert, jaws set. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, crazed laughter reverberated throughout his skull, a grey whirlwind of amusement and savagery tore through his mind. He felt terrified, unsure of what Ford would possibly do now that he was back, things had rapidly changed and the monstrous pounding in his mind couldn't be fought back without Bill's help. The wispy voice in his head wanted him to retaliate against the Stan's for some reason and all his mind could think of was pretty, red walls, thick and heavy, dripping just for him. Dipper clamped his hands over his mouth, the room spinning as he swayed on the stairway, nausea building up in the back of his throat as his knees buckled underneath him. His mind was a buzzing mess, his vomit threatening to rise up as he felt a comforting warmth wrap around him.

Bill struggled under the teen's heavy weight, his senses running wild as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he felt the intense energy radiating off the older Pines twins. He couldn't deny it now, the other demon had made itself at home in the kid's mind, it was only a matter of time before he went completely insane. Bill couldn't let the unknown demon take over his sapling's mind, the kid was his and no one else's, the only good thing that had came from this cursed bond was that the kid was marked as his own. They had claimed each other, meaning Bill was able to do what he pleased with the fatter male, he'd get Pine Tree to fulfil his plans no matter what. They were bonded, it was only a matter of time before their minds were completely connected, then he'd be able to use the kid as he so please. Yet, he had to find a way out of this situation now if he wanted to see his plan play out all the way to the end.

Stan rushed forward, his face set stiffly, eyes alit with worry while Ford stood his ground, his metal gun gleaming in the small sliver of moonlight,

"What the hell happened?"

Stan pulled Dipper from the demons arms, the absence of the kid’s overheated body sending a shiver up the blond's spine. Bill threw his hands back up, as much as he wanted to be a smart ass he knew cooperation was the only way to get out of this situation, he needed his Pine Tree alive, for the moment anyways.

"Some serious shits happened since you've been gone Fez, and if you don't let me into the kid's mind you might lose him forever."

Stan had set Dipper on the floor, the brunette’s eyes were firmly shut, his brows drawn into a pained expression as he fought against the threats rumbling around in his mind. Bill had to admit, the kid had a lot of fight in him, sure he was physically weak but his strong willpower out matched any other human's the demon had met before, the perfect pawn for his perfect plan.

"What the hell does that mean Cipher?"

Stan grabbed the blond by the collar, pinning him tight against the wall, Dipper's thoughts screamed through their link, a pulsing headache beating right behind Bill’s good eye. His fingers itched to fight back, small sprouts of his blue flames licked his finger tips. He despised seeming weak but he had no other choice, what ever the hell was happening to his sapling's mind it was only worsening. Ford had slowly approached, an obvious fire behind his eyes, yet he hesitated as he glanced over at his pained great nephew, Bill fought back a smirk, at least he was causing the twins as much trouble as they was causing him.

"It means, you let me use my magic to go into the kid's mind and stop the bastard who thinks they can mess with my things. Act now, questions later, something you can understand right Fez?"

Stan gritted his teeth as he stared down the demon, his eyes quickly flashing across Dipper's whimpering form before a hefty sigh left his lips, he released his hold on Bill, stepping back, head bowed. Bill couldn't hide his grin now, savoring the small, sweet victory of his defeated enemies. Ford seemed shocked for a moment, his weapon raising higher, becoming level with the blond's head, Bill had never panicked before in his life, but the thought of losing the one good shot he had at taking over the world had his heart beating into over drive,

"Stanley what are you doing? Don't listen to a word he says!"

Ford's eyes were wild as he stared down the blond demon before him, Bill had been a nascence to the man many years ago, and now he was back, meddling in the lives of the generation below him, this was a bittersweet moment for the blond, one he would savor after he fixed his crumbling sapling.

"Step aside Sixer, it's either me or the kid, take your pick."

Stan brought his hand up, grasping Ford's raised arm roughly, the older twins locking eyes in a silent battle before Stan finally spoke up,

"Dipper's more important Ford."

Ford eyed the blond once more, Bill could see his resolve weakening, things were going better then expected,

"And how do we know you won't try any of your tricks, Cipher?"

Bill flashed them a devilish grin, stepping towards the pained teen while the older men stood over him, shoulders tense, watching the demon's slow movements as he grabbed Dipper's chin, the teen not noticing as he lifted his face up, Bill cast his old foes on last mischievous grin,

"That's the thing Sixer's, you don't."

Bill smashed his lips onto the shivering teen's, the kid still tasting like the sweet dairy treat he had just been consuming. Bill shivered at the contact, sure there were other ways to get into the kid's mindscape but this was the quickest in his weakened state and it also pissed the Stan's off. The kid's raw lips sent a disgusting, hot ping through him, man he hated being human, but as his mind shifted into the mindscape, Bill couldn't help but hope this was all worth it.

~~~~~~~

Dipper felt like he might explode, he couldn't hear anything over the hammering in his chest and the deathly wailing in his ears. His brain pounded against his skull as the darkening, grey voice begged him to let go. It promised salvation in a mock tone, a way to ease the deathly pain that had been tormenting him all week, should he give in? What about Bill? The demon has promised to help, would Bill go back on his deal? The chances were very likely and Dipper mentally shuttered through the pain as he recalled the demon's psychotic behavior, he had excepted the blond's help, no matter how backstabbing Bill could be, Dipper refused to turn his back on the demon. The terrorizing voice grew into a loud hum, reverberating off his skull as his mind began to blank, a solid black wall of nothingness. It consumed his sight and slowly his hearing, leaving the echoing impression of the harsh ringing in his ears as he stared into the blackness, his mind focusing on the demon that he somehow trusted.

~~~~~~~

_"Dipper."_

_The stall was grey and bare, a perfect reflection of his mind as he stared down at his bleeding wrist._

_"Dipper, I know you're in there, please, let me in."_

_His cheeks tickled and he brought his uninjured hand up to wipe away fallen tears he hadn't noticed he'd shed. He was numb to the pain, it was a part of him know, something that he'd grown used to long ago._

_"Dipper!"_

_Mabel's voice broke him from his trance, he inhaled an uneasy breath before unlocking the large stall with a shaky hand, he was repulsed by the chubbiness of his fingers, his unflattering thickness the biggest cause to his broken state. The stall creaked open, revealing his star speckled sister before him, but Mabel's blinding, sunshiny light was dim and dark, her beautiful, cheery face was streaked with her own set of tears, her lip quivering as she took in her brothers defeated form, was he the cause of those tears?_

_"Mabel, w-what are you-"_

_She tackled her brother in a tight hug, her thin arms wrapping around his thick waist. He hated seeing his sister cry, Mabel was too cheery, too bubbly and happy to shed tears, and him being the cause of her pain cleared the pitiful fog that clouded his mind._

_"Mabel, I'm...I'm sorry..."_

_They embraced in silence, the grey walls losing their miserable tone and becoming a calming wall of peace between twins._

~~~~~~~

_My, what a touching memory._

Dipper was left suspended in darkness, a disembodied whisper reverberating around him, demonic and cold, a twisted, sharp tone. He felt sick again, like his life force was being sucked right out of him, the pain was somehow different this time, it was more of an aching in his bones then the fevered heat he had experienced earlier. But Dipper fought through the pain, even in his weakened state he pushed his mind to keep working, it was obvious he was in the mindscape, but he couldn't figure out how he had gotten there, he knew Bill wasn't behind his, surprisingly the blond had wanted to help, but then who could it be?

The wispy laugh that had been torturing him all week filled the darkness, dark and twisted just like the mysterious voice. Dipper broke out into a cold sweat as he frantically twisted around, the darkness wrapping around him as his heart beat wildly in his chest, he was terrified. He had to find a way out of here, there had to be a way out, right? But first he needed to figure out who had been tormenting him all this time.

"W-who are you?"

His voice was timid and weak, a light gasp in the deep, inky darkness. His skin crawled as he felt a presence appear behind him, Dipper spun himself around to face the emptiness in front of him, tears filled his eyes as he saw nothing but blackness, yet he knew something was there.

_Ahh, now isn't that something you would like to know._

Dipper twitched as he felt hot, airy breath on his neck, he was too terrified to move, he stood rooted in place as the thing continued to breath heavily down his neck,

_Too bad you have Cipher at your side, oh the things I could tell you...but it’s only a matter of time before you're mine._

The floor seemed to fall out from under him, Dipper fell about a foot before he smacked into the ground. He dry heaved as he crawled on to his knees, his senses running wild as he sobbed into the floor. The wicked laugh rang out one more before it deepened into an animalistic growl. Dipper curled up on himself, his hands clenched over his ears and his eyes shut tight, he willed his magic to burn through the darkness but nothing came. He was powerless and afraid, a weak being in an empty world.

_So he comes...perhaps we can continue this game another time. Farewell for now, young child._

Dipper felt the presence vanish, leaving him alone in the blackness of the mindscape. He kept his eyes shut, his lips trembling as he tried to restrain his untamed panic. Soon after a blinding light filled his eyelids, painful and bright, but somehow comforting. He kept still, unsure of what this new bright presence meant.

"Pine Tree! Kid, hey kid!"

Dipper's eyes shot open at the familiar voice, even though it was Bill he still felt relief flow through him, he looked up, expecting to see Bill standing in the empty darkness, but instead Dipper found himself in a greyscale forest, light shining all around the frozen woods, Bill wasn't in his human form either, he was back as a floating triangle, his one large eye staring down at him, an unreadable expression on his cold surface,

"Bill...you...you came!"

Bill's golden glow seemed to brighten, his large eye crinkled at the chubby teen’s excitement,

“Well of course I came kid, I’ve got all my chips riding on you and if you think-oof!”

Bill’s voice was cut off as Dipper pulled his small, triangular body from the air and into his soft chest. Bill was a little awkward to hold but he was somehow warm and inviting. Dipper didn’t even care that he was hugging his past tormentor, all he cared about was the fact that he was safe, or as safe as you could be when bound to an insane dream demon. The odd hug only lasted a few seconds before Bill’s warm surface grew hot, scolding the brunette’s arms and causing him to let out a yelp of pain. Bill floated out of Dipper’s reach, his body glowing a cherry red, his eye narrowed as he look the teen over,

“Pine Tree what the hell do you think you’re doing?"

Dippers mind began to clear and he could now feel the obnoxiously bright yellow that was Bill's presence. He could feel Bill's anger and annoyance, it slammed into his brain suddenly, an instant migraine forming behind his temples, was this how Bill felt all the time? Dipper knew he wasn't the most stable person at times but this feeling was enough to drive anyone insane, he'd have to keep that in mind. But first he had to focus on the triangular demon in front of him, Bill had crossed his tiny, black arms over him, the pinkish tone still covering his glowing from, Bill almost seemed to be pouting.

"Bill what are-"

"Geez kid could you tone it down, I know you almost got mind fucked by a demon but could you keep your petty human emotions under control."

Bill started drifting away into the tree line, the world seeming to become dimmer as he floated away. Dipper staggered to his feet, adrenaline still pumping through him as he waddled on shaky legs after the demon. His breath was short and he had broken out into an uncomfortable sweat. His face flushed at the fact that he had just tackled his old enemy in a hug but he refrained from bringing it up, not wanting to hear Bill blabber on about how disgusting humans were. Instead his mind wondered towards the fact that Bill was actually here, back in the mindscape, something he hadn't thought possible,

"Bill, how did you even get here, I thought you couldn't use most of your power?"

He dared voicing his confusion, if Bill was somehow getting stronger he needed to know, he couldn't have the demon keeping anymore secrets then he already was, he had to make sure Bill couldn't regain his full power.

"Uh, uh, uh, I don't kiss and tell, kid."

Bill had finally dimmed back to his original color, his yellow glow shiny and bright against the dull world. He seemed somewhat cheery, his odd behavior seeming to have vanished. He looked back at the brunette, closing his wide eye slowly in what Dipper guessed was a wink. He floated over to one of the trees, and Dipper noticed that it was different from the rest of the towering Pines, this one was completely transparent, a crystalized surface that reflected the white sun. Dipper looked around and noticed more of the crystal trees, the seemed to blend in with the area around him, reflecting the grey toned forest like a mirror,

"Now Pine Tree, would you mind telling me why that insufferable being would show you this particular memory?"

Dipper step up to stand next to Bill, both looking at the clear surface that reflect the bathroom scene he had previously witnessed. So all of these crystalized trees must be his memories, Dipper took in his surroundings once more before gazing up at the floating demon, Bill seemed to be deep in thought, his body motionless as his form slowly bobbed up and down. So the voice had been the unknown demon all along, Dipper felt a spark of fear course through him, Bill gave him a sideways glance as he noticed the flash of emotion, why _had_ the demon shown him this? There was nothing special about this particular memory, it portrayed a good example as to what his school life had been like back in California. His depression and self harm had been at its highest in this scene but it was also one of the reasons why he came to Gravity Falls in the first place. The look of hurt in Mabel's face had been the final push for him to get his life together.

"I...used to get bullied a lot back home, when Mabel found me that day I was a complete mess, but seeing her like that, defeated and broken, I couldn't stand it anymore. I know I'm pretty much a lost cause but Mabel...she deserves to be happy and I wasn't gonna stand in the way of her happiness."

Dipper was a little uneasy, he was admitting his deepest thoughts to his enemy but they were in the mindscape, Bill's domain, and he knew the demon would find out the truth one way or another. Bill continued to float in front of the image, his silence almost becoming unbearable before he finally spoke up,

"Interesting."

He then whipped around to face the teen, his eye narrowed as he stared down the heavy set boy,

"Listen kid, we’re about to wake up and you need to keep those grumpy old fools of yours under control. There are things you all need to know if we're gonna get this fucker out of your head, so remember our deal, you hear?"

Dipper just shook his head, his heart pumping at the heated anger behind Bill's serious tone,

"O-okay."

Dippers vision began to blur, the grey toned world becoming misty as his mind began to haze over. He swayed on his feet, his eyelids becoming heavy as he began to slowly wake up,

"Hey Bill, at least you got to be your old self again, even if it was just for a moment."

The world around him darkened and he was left with the after image of Bill's golden light illuminating a large, creased eye, and right before he woke up Dipper could of swore he saw a of sadness in Bill’s eye.

~~~~~~~

Bill bolted up right as his conscious snapped awake, he lifted his arm to rub at his tired face and he discovered that his hands were handcuffed together. Great, just what he needed, he felt movement on his right, signaling that his sapling had awoken as well, Bill looked around to find three sets of brown eyes staring him down, Pine Tree better keep his promise. Bill was too drained to speak, he had wasted most of his saved up energy by entering the mindscape and finding his sapling, speaking of which, fuck him. In those last moments the kid had acknowledged and even smiled at the fact that Bill had been in his original form, damn him; had that been an act of pity? Sympathy? Bill wasn't sure but his blood bubbled with anger, that had not been his original form, far from it actually, the whole thing had been an illusion. Bill could manifest himself any way he would like back in his old domain but that didn't mean he had full control over it. It had felt just as miserable as being back in this repulsive human form; filthy, miserable, _weak_. In that moment Bill had realized just how weak he had actually become, how far from his end goal he was and how much power it would actually take to pull through, damn that kid.

Dipper and Bill were seated on the couch with the other three Pines staring down at both of them. Dipper squirmed in his seat and Bill noticed that some of the kid’s chub was rubbing against him, the spot where his fat touched him left Bill's arm feeling warm and tingly and he shifted away from the kid's lumpy form. Dipper seemed to notice and tried his best to scoot over on the small couch but it didn't make much of a difference and he blushed a wild shade of red.

"So,"

Mabel, who must have awoken some time when they had been unconscious spoke up, her hair a wild mess from sleep and a tired, but concerned look in her mocha eyes,

"What the hell just happened?"

Bill watched as Dipper struggled to sit up, his gut laid heavily in his lap as he fidgeted around with his clothes he took a sharp inhale before he spoke up,

"Guys there's someth-"

"Pine Tree's got a demon living in his head."

Bill cut the kid off, they had to get down to business, and fast, Bill had discovered something in the kid’s mind, things he wished were just a figment of the kid’s imagination but that presence... he knew it very well.

All three pairs of eyes widened in sock, Stan growled as he grabbed Bill by the collar, pulling him close to the others face, Bill flashed Dipper a stern warning, causing Dipper to jump up and shove his way in between the two, Bill could feel the panic rising in his sapling’s mind, standing out against a whirlwind of other emotions the demon tried to ignore,

"Grunkle Stan wait! You can't hurt him, I promised-"

"You made a deal with Cipher?"

Ford had stepped forward, his own face identical to the look of heated anger his twin displayed. Dipper shrunk back, fear pushing itself into Bill's mind, the overweight teen sat back down, his chubby form shaking as he held himself together. Bill could feel his mind crumbling, he had disgraced his long term hero and Bill could see the kid falling deeper into the cracked shell he had created. No wonder the kid had two demons after him, the teen was an easy target, which was something Bill was starting to regret.

"Call down Sixer, it was either the kid made a deal with me or go insane. Which would you have chosen."

Stan had released Bill from his hold and had retreated back a few steps, both twins eyes narrowed at the demon,

"Tell us about the demon, this is the same one you wanted us to help you with in the first place, right?"

Mabel had approached her brother, offering him a glass of water and surprisingly, one to Bill. They both excepted, Dipper shaking as he brought the cup to his lips, while Bill gulped the thing down, wishing it was something stronger as he readied himself to revealed something he had never revealed to another human being before,

"Yes, the demon that's in Pine Tree's mind is the same one I've been looking for. The reason I couldn't track his presence was because he’s been hiding in Pine Tree’s subconscious the whole time. Normally I would be able to take care of the low life even in my weakened form but when I went back into the mindscape I realized that this demon is much more powerful then I first thought, and it’s not just any random demon either."

Bill paused, letting the group of humans soak all this in, he hated to admit it but he would need their help, well, Pine Tree's help anyways, and possibly Shooting Star's, she’d do anything for her brother and vice versa, the visit to the kid’s mind had given him that much evidence. But Bill knew the Stan's wouldn't stand for this, they would want to destroy Bill as soon as possible, he had to get his sapling on his side, and fast.

"So who the hell is this bastard then?”

Stan spoke up over the unsettling silence, the whole Pines family focused on the blond headed demon before them,

"He's someone I thought was long dead, he's the first demon I ever met, the one who I made a deal with long ago. The one who made me a dream demon in the first place, Thanatos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I have no idea what I'm doing!


End file.
